Shiro
by Supersalee
Summary: Quand le USS Hawking se fait attaquer par un ennemi qui tente d'enlever une petite fille, le vaisseau du commandeur Shiro vient à son secours. Mais qui est cette mystérieuse Shiro qui se trouve si souvent sur leur route?
1. Premiers pas

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 ** _Cette histoire conclut la seconde saison et la saga. Elle conclut aussi l'histoire secondaire de la fille de Kirt et Myriam, débutée dans l'épisode "Le cocon" et qui s'est développée dans les autres épisodes._**

 _Voici la chronologie :_

Saison 2

1- Le cocon

2- L'expérience

3- Médecin et Vulcain

4- Flash temporel

* * *

Le commandeur Shiro était de garde sur la station avec son équipage. Elle devait être relevée dans une semaine et à ce moment, elle devrait mettre en marche son plan. Elle avait joint l'agence pour une raison et même si elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait contrevenait aux règles, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait réussir.

Elle n'était pas aux commandes de la station, puisqu'elle était la moins haute gradée. Le commandant temporaire de la station était le capitaine Levtic, un être multi-hybride à prédominance vulcaine. Disons que ses oreilles étaient moins pointues et que les plis bajorans sur son nez étaient à peine apparents. Plus les officiers venaient d'une époque future et plus les hybridations étaient fréquentes et multiples.

Shiro n'avait rien contre, elle avait beau être humaine, une petite part d'elle ne l'était pas. C'était les conséquences à long terme de l'union de différents peuples dans une grande Fédération pacifique.

Elle sonna à la porte du bureau du commandant de la station. Il l'inventa à entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine?

\- Assoyez-vous, commandeur.

Elle obéit.

\- Vous avez demandé à ce que votre vaisseau soit affecté à l'enquête sur la présence des Krenims au 24e siècle.

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous savez que le Hawking y a été assigné.

\- Je suis au courant, capitaine.

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi.

\- Parce que je crois que mon vaisseau serait plus à même d'enquêter sur cette affaire.

\- Le Hawking est très bien équipé pour ce genre de mission.

\- Nous pourrions lui apporter notre assistance. Si jamais les Krenims sont réellement impliqués, ça pourrait être un piège.

Le capitaine la considéra un moment.

\- Requête refusée, dit-il alors.

\- Mais...

\- Il s'agit d'une mission simple et avec un facteur de risque très bas. Le Hawking peut très bien s'en charger seul. J'ai une autre mission pour le Newton.

Il lui tendit un padd. Elle le prit sans dire un mot.

\- Vous êtes excusées.

Visiblement dépitée, elle se leva et quitta son bureau. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le padd. On lui demandait d'aller étudier une anomalie sans intérêts. Elle irait, certes, mais avant, elle ferait un petit détour au 24e siècle et au diable les ordres.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal de bord du premier officier date temporelle 526.7. Le Hawking est en route pour une petite station abandonnée au 24e siècle. On y a décelé de l'activité qui pourrait être en lien avec les Krenims et nous devons aller enquêter. Il s'agit d'une simple mission d'enquête et comme le niveau de danger est minime, nous ne sommes pas repassés par la station pour y déposer Johanna. Nous revenons d'une permission à notre époque, ce qui m'a permis de présenter ma fille à ma famille.

Sur une notre personnelle, je dois admettre que je ne regrette rien. Je suis une maman comblée. Je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais je constate que je me débrouille plutôt bien alors que mon petit ange grandit vite. Elle a maintenant quatorze mois et déjà, elle arrive à marcher. Elle a le regard éveillé, elle est toujours curieuse, elle regarde partout autour d'elle et remarque le moindre détail. Selon le docteur, elle est en avance sur les enfants de son âge et personnellement, j'en suis très fière. »

Myriam et Kirt avaient établi une rotation de trois jours. Il s'en occupait pendant trois jours et ensuite, c'était le tour de Myriam. Quand ils prenaient leur quart, l'officier Mill s'en occupait. Deux autres membres d'équipages pouvaient la garder si la crewman n'était pas disponible.

Les quartiers de Mills étaient tout près de ceux de Kirt, comme ça, en cas d'alerte rouge, elle pouvait prendre rapidement en charge Johanna pendant que ses parents prenaient leur poste.

Vu son jeune âge, Johanna habitait en permanence dans les quartiers de son père et quand c'était le tour de sa mère de s'en occuper, elle échangeait ses quartiers avec ceux de Kirt. Quand la fillette serait plus vielle, elle aurait aussi une chambre dans les quartiers de Myriam.

Myriam termina son journal et se tourna vers le petit parc d'enfant, installé dans le living room. Johanna était debout et elle se tenait aux barreaux en babillant joyeusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il, frimousse, lui dit Myriam?

La fillette pointa quelque chose du doigt en babillant toujours aussi fort. Myriam remarqua qu'un petit éléphant en caoutchouc mousse se trouvait à l'extérieur du parc. Myriam le ramassa et le mit dans le parc. L'enfant ramassa le jouet et le lança hors du parc.

\- C'est parce que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi, c'est ça?

Johanna lui fit un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs. Conquise, Myriam prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la sortit du parc. Elle la déposa debout et recula de quelques pas, les mains tendues vers elle, pour la faire marcher. Sous les encouragement de sa mère, la petite se concentra et fit un pas, puis un second.

\- C'est bien, l'encouragea Myriam.

L'enfant accéléra le pas en tanguant entre chaque pas, puis, elle attrapa enfin les mains de sa mère qui lui fit un énorme câlin. La fillette lui glissa soudainement des mains et s'effondra au sol. L'instant suivant, elle convulsait, les yeux révulsés. Myriam resta figée une fraction de seconde.

\- Johanna, s'écria-t-elle dans un moment de panique!

Puis, elle se ressaisit et appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Urgence médicale dans les quartier du lieutenant Jamar!


	2. La station abandonnée

Léa avait convoqué le staff pour leur parler de la mission à venir. Tout le monde était là, sauf le commandeur White, le lieutenant Jamar et le docteur Sermak. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes de retard, mais ce n'était pas normal sauf dans le cas du docteur qui pouvait être parfois retenu pour une urgence médicale. Elle allait les appeler quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'officier Mills entra. Elle semblait désemparée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, madame Mills?

\- Je suis venue vous avertir que le commandeur et le lieutenant ne pourront pas venir à la réunion.

\- Ne pouvaient-ils pas m'appeler?

\- En fait, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas eut la chance de vous avertir. Je devais garder leur fille pendant cette réunion, et c'est quand je suis partie à leur recherche que j'ai su. Je me suis dit que c'était à moi de vous informer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta Léa?

\- Johanna est à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais je crois que c'est grave.

\- Merci d'être venue m'avertir, officier.

La quinquagénaire hocha la tête quitta la salle de conférence. Sur le moment, Léa ressentit une vive inquiétude pour sa filleule; mais ayant eut un fils, elle savait que beaucoup de maladies d'enfants pouvaient paraître graves au premier abord. C'était sûrement rien de sérieux; du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se reprit.

\- Enseigne Douze, dans combien de temps seront-nous arrivés?

\- La station où nous nous rendons se trouve en pétrifie hors de la zone de la Fédération dans un secteur non affilié, dit-il. Il faudra trois jours en distorsion sept.

Ils auraient pu s'y rendre directement par une fissure spatio-temporelle, mais changer à la fois de temps et d'espace prenait une grande quantité d'énergie. Normalement, on l'utilisait si on n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, il suffisait de programmer la destination temporelle quelques jours avant et à se rendre à la destination spatiale en distorsion.

\- Nous pourrions remettre cette réunion à plus tard, suggéra Tom.

Léa réfléchit un court moment.

\- Non, nous allons poursuivre. Je prendrai le lieutenant, le commandeur et le docteur à part pour les informer quand ils seront disponibles.

Elle leur expliqua la situation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La station avait connu de meilleurs heures. Elle était abandonnée depuis plusieurs siècles et personne ne savait qui l'avait bâtie. Elle avait parfois servi de refuge à de contrebandiers de passage, mais la plupart du temps, elle était laissée à l'abandon, en orbite autour d'une géante gazeuse dans un système inhabité.

Le USS Camelot passait dans le coin quand ses senseurs perçurent la présence de la station. Le capitaine décida de faire un petit détour.

\- Capitaine, dit la jeune femme au poste de pilotage. Nous approchons la station.

\- Que disent les scanners.

Le Vulcain occupant l'OPS travailla sur sa console pendant un bon moment.

\- Il n'y a pas de trace de vie sur la station, ni aucune trace d'activité.

\- Faites un scannage approfondi.

L'officier pianota sa console pendant un long moment.

\- Capitaine, les scanners détectent une signature positronique.

Une signature positronique signalait la présence d'un androïde. Cependant, c'était une chose assez rare au sein de la Fédération. Un scientifique de génie avait bien créé quelques androïdes aujourd'hui disparus, le seul restant était un prototype déficient du nom de B4.

\- Est-il possible que ce soit un androïde de type Soong?

\- Difficile à dire d'ici, capitaine.

\- Pouvons-nous le contacter?

\- Aucun appareil n'est actif sur la station, je ne vois pas comment.

Le capitaine se tourna vers son premier officier.

\- Monsieur Herr, assemblez une équipe d'exploration et allez voir.

Le Tamarien se leva et nomma quelques officiers de passerelles qui se levèrent et le suivirent dans l'ascenseur.

Quelques instants plus tard, cinq personnes se matérialisaient à l'intérieur de la station en combinaison environnementale. Il y faisaient sombre, alors, les officiers avaient tous des lampes de poches au poignet. Un des officiers examina une console.

\- Je crois pouvoir rétablir les supports vitaux à partir de cette console.

Le commandeur Herr hocha la tête et l'ingénieur s'activa. Au bout de quelques minutes la lumière se fit. Les officiers retirèrent leur casques.

Un autre officier qui étudiait les environs avec un tricordeur indiqua une direction.

\- La signature positronique provient de cette direction, dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Phaseurs à anesthésie, ordonna Herr.

Tous officiers brandirent leurs armes et suivirent le commandeur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, quelqu'un les attendait. Il semblait humain, mais les fixait sans émotions.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Je vous attendais.

Puis, il explosa, ce faisant, il activa d'autres explosifs qu'il avait disséminé sur la station. La station explosa alors et le vaisseau reçu les débris de plein fouet sans avoir le temps de mettre son bouclier. Il se défit en morceau et seuls une dizaine d'officiers réussirent à atteindre les nacelles de sauvetage.

Ils furent récupérés par un vaisseau cargo qui passait par là et qui les déposa à un avant-poste de la Fédération.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Nos ordres, conclut Léa, sont dans d'aller sur place enquêter et vérifier s'il s'agissait bien d'un androïde krenim.

\- Et si c'est le cas, demanda Riyax?

\- Il faut trouver tout indice nous permettant de mieux comprendre leurs motivations dans cette guerre.

Léa fit une pause et lança un regard circulaire à ses officiers. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle se devait d'expliquer.

\- Depuis que nous avons découvert que les Krenims étaient impliqués dans cette guerre du temps, nous eut notre lot de surprises. Je crois qu'il faut être extrêmement prudent quand nous sommes confrontés à eux. Ils ont un agenda caché et je doute qu'ils soient bien intentionnés.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- La réunion est terminée, conclu-t-elle.

Tous les officiers se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

\- Tom, dit-elle tout à coup.

Tomal Parksan se tourna vers elle.

\- Je te laisse la passerelle. Je serai à l'infirmerie.


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle

Quand Léa entra à l'infirmerie, elle fut dirigée vers la zone de quarantaine. Myriam et Kirt regardaient par une fenêtre ce qui s'y passait. De l'autre côté, le docteur, en habit de protection, examinait la tête de la fillette avec un scanner médical plus volumineux et plus précis que le tricordeur.

Léa s'approcha sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses deux officiers et elle-même, était déjà très inquiète, non seulement pour la fillette, mais pour le vaisseau. Si elle était en quarantaine, il y avait un danger de propagation.

Elle se tourna alors vers son premier officier.

\- Comment ça va, Myriam, demanda-t-elle avec empathie?

\- J'ignore ce qui se passe, s'emporta Myriam, le docteur s'est enfermé dans la zone de quarantaine avec Johanna sans explication et depuis, il multiplie les tests.

Ça devait être vraiment sérieux, pensa Léa. Elle aurait eut envie de la rassurer, de lui dire que ce n'était sans doutes rien de grave, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien. Myriam ne l'aurait pas crue.

À ce moment, le docteur quitta la pièce. Il resta un moment dans le sas et en ressortit sans habit de protection.

\- Capitaine, dit-il, j'allais vous appeler.

Normalement, ça ne la regardait pas sauf si la sécurité du vaisseau était menacée. Ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

\- C'est si grave que ça, demanda-t-elle?

\- Il s'agit des Komédos, laissa-t-il tomber. Ils ont envahi son cerveau.

Un silence oppressant accueillit ces paroles. La fillette avait été conçue des suites d'une expérience faite sur ses parents par une espèce de robots arachnides qui utilisaient couramment la nanotechnologie. Tomal Parksan avait réussi à ruser pour ramener Myriam et Kirt sur le vaisseau et quand la grossesse avait été découverte, l'absence de nanorobots dans l'organisme du fœtus suggérait qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de terminer leur expérience. Ils avaient eut tort. De toute évidence, l'expérience avait été complétée.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'elle n'était pas porteuse de Komédos, se choqua Kirt Jamar!

\- Elle ne l'était pas. Ils ont programmé son ADN pour qu'elle en fabrique, je n'ai jamais vu une telle sophistication dans l'ingénierie génétique.

\- Elle fabrique des nanorobots, s'étonna Léa. Comment est-ce possible?

\- Les Komédos avaient déjà développé les manipulations génétiques sur Iriza 3 quand nous les avons découverts. Ils ont amélioré leurs méthodes. Ils se sont encore servis des gènes inactifs, les pseudo-gènes, mais pour cacher leurs gènes modifiés. Quand ces gènes se sont activés, le corps de l'enfant a utilisé les minéraux présent dans son organisme pour synthétiser des nano-robots. Ils ne sont pas très sophistiqués, mais leur leur programmation est simple. Ils doivent se rendre au cerveau et remplacer ses synapses.

\- Les remplacer comment, s'inquiéta Myriam?

\- Ils détruisent les synapses existants et prennent leur place.

\- Ils cherchent encore à se reproduire dans un organisme biologique, comprit Léa.

\- C'est l'explication la plus logique, répondit le Vulcain.

\- Ho non, comprit Myriam! Ils veulent un corps humain avec un cerveau de robot. Ces monstres vont lui manger le cerveau!

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire, demanda Kirt Jamar qui était resté silencieux?

Le Vulcain se tourna vers les parents de sa patiente.

\- J'ai déjà essayé les ultra-sons et les infrarouges. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je vais étudier ces nano-robots et je trouverai bien leur faiblesse. C'est une question de temps.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, demanda Myriam qui tentait de garder son calme?

\- Ils leur faudra au moins un mois pour remplacer son cerveau complètement. Mais d'ici dix jours, la part du cerveau occupée par les robots sera trop importante pour qu'on puisse considérer qu'elle est encore là.

\- Faites votre possible, docteur, ordonna Léa.

Il hocha la tête. Léa se tourna vers ses deux officiers. Kirt parla le premier.

\- Je devrais être sur la passerelle.

\- Ne préférez-vous pas rester ici?

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Je repasserai souvent et je veux être averti des moindres changements.

Le docteur hocha la tête et retourna en zone de quarantaine.

\- Allez-y, dit Léa.

Kirt sortit. Léa se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Et vous?

\- Je crois que...

Elle s'effondra tout à coup en larmes. D'un geste maternel, Léa la prit dans ses bras et attendit un moment. Myriam cessa de pleurer et se dégagea.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Léa?

Myriam ne répondit pas. Elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Myriam, il n'y a que vous et moi ici et je comprends tout-à-fait ce que vous vivez. J'ai déjà faillit perdre mon fils.

Myriam se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda sa fille.

\- Elle est si petite, si fragile!

Léa lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis sure que le docteur Sermak fera tout ce qu'il peut pour trouver la solution. Il est aussi un chercheur et il est très doué dans ce domaine.

\- C'est une course contre la montre.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que vous avez c'est l'espoir. Ne le perdez pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras.

\- Je vais rester ici, dit alors Myriam d'un ton décidé. Pouvez-vous vous passer de moi pour cette mission?

\- Ce ne sera pas facile,mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne chance, Myriam.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur le Newton, le commandeur Shiro s'installa sur son fauteuil. Elle était prête, tout son équipage aussi, mais pas pour la mission qu'ils croyaient.

\- Lieutenant Hegbar, préparez-vous à une incursion temporelle, coordonnées temporelle 72563.1, coordonnées spatiales 42, 72, 56.

Le lieutenant la regarda d'un air étonné. Son premier officier se tourna vers elle.

\- Commandeur, notre mission ne nous envoie pas à cette époque.

\- Vous avez raison, mais ceci est une mission prioritaire.

\- Vous avez reçu de nouveaux ordres?

Elle hocha la tête et lui lança un regard déterminé. Le premier officier se tourna vers Hegbar.

\- Qu'attendez-vous lieutenant?

\- Oui, monsieur, j'entre les coordonnées à l'instant.

\- Alerte orange, reprit Shiro.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran pour suivre la manœuvre du regard. Ça avait été trop facile, mais la tâche à venir le serait beaucoup moins.


	4. L'arrivée des Krenims

Après une semaine, le Hawking arriva en vue des débris de la station. Léa était assise sur son fauteuil et Tom occupait le poste du premier officier. Myriam n'avait littéralement pas quitté l'infirmerie de la semaine alors que Kirt, présent sur la passerelle à ce moment, y passait tous ses moments libres. Le docteur travaillait jour et nuit pour trouver un traitement, mais il n'avait rien trouvé encore et l'état de la fillette se détériorait de jour en jour.

\- Nous arrivons en vue des débris, capitaine, dit l'enseigne Douze.

\- Quittez la distorsion et placez-nous près du champ de débris.

Le pilote obéit et bientôt, on vit sur l'écran d'énormes morceaux de la station et du vaisseau flottant en orbite autour de la géante gazeuse bleue.

\- Scannage approfondi, ordonna le capitaine Roberge.

\- Oui madame, répondit Giona Rhéa, installée à l'OPS.

\- Je détecte des débris inusités, reprit la Bajoranne au bout d'un moment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Au travers les débris d'un vaisseau de Starfleet et d'une station ancienne d'un modèle probablement standard, il y a un objet d'une technologie très en avance.

\- Un objet. Vous voulez dire qu'il fonctionne.

\- Il émet un signal.

\- Boucliers, s'écria Léa. Armez les phaseurs et tenez vous prêts.

\- Boucliers levés, phaseurs prêts, répondit Jamar.

\- Maintenant, enseigne Douze, amenez-nous doucement prêt de l'objet. Enseigne Giona, scannez cet objet sans relâche au moindre signe suspect, nous devons être prêts à réagir.

Le vaisseau bougea lentement au travers les débris, puis, il s'arrêta.

\- Nous sommes le plus près que nous le pouvons, capitaine, dit Douze-cent-trois.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir les débris flotter autour du Hawking, un de ses débris ressemblait à ce qui restait d'une nacelle de distorsion, sans doute celle du Camelot. Au milieu des débris, il y avait un petit point lumineux, qui clignotait.

\- Agrandissez l'image, ordonna Léa.

Sur l'écran apparu un appareil cylindrique intact qui émettait une lumière clignotante.

\- Que disent les scans?

\- La parois est faites d'un alliage semblable au duranium. Le noyau d'énergie est un générateur de particules élémentaires.

\- C'est nouveau ça, murmura Simon Byrd.

\- La même chose que ce qui a faillit détruire le système d'Omicron Delta 1, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, ajouta Léa. Pouvez-vous déterminer qu'est-ce que ça émet?

\- Un dirait une balise de détresse, mais c'est dirigé vers...

\- Vers quoi, demanda Léa.

\- Vers le cadran Delta et ça a une signature temporelle.

Léa comprit immédiatement.

\- C'est un piège! Enseigne Douze, préparez-vous à entrer en distorsion.

Au même moment, il y eut une série de petits flash lumineux et cinq vaisseaux Krenims apparurent autour du Hawking.

\- Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran.

L'image d'un officier Krenims s'afficha. Léa le reconnut tout de suite.

\- Général Kradaor. J'aurais du me douter que c'était vous.

\- Capitaine Roberge, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Comment va votre petit club d'amateurs?

\- L'Agence se porte bien, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Que voulez-vous?

\- Je veux que vous me livriez l'enfant. Immédiatement.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas.

\- Quel enfant?

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant sur le vaisseau.

\- Il n'en n'est pas question, s'exclama Jamar!

C'est là que Léa comprit. Il voulait Johanna, mais pourquoi?

\- Faites taire votre chien de garde, grogna Kradaor.

\- Le lieutenant Jamar a tout-à-fait le droit de réagir, vous voulez lui prendre sa fille.

\- Vous les humains, vous êtes trop sentimentaux. Cette enfant est le résultat d'une expérience très importante et il est temps d'en collecter les résultats.

\- Non, s'écria Kirt!

Léa lança un regard à son tacticien et se tourna vers l'écran.

\- Vous êtes alliés avec les Komédos!

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Cette enfant est sous ma protection, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je vous la livre.

\- Elle a le cerveau envahit par des nanorobots, est-ce que je me trompe?

Léa ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit.

\- Donc, elle représente une menace pour votre vaisseau. Permettez-moi de vous en débarrasser.

\- Elle peut encore être sauvée.

\- Je doute que vous soyez capable de contrecarrer le conditionnement des Komédos.

\- Mon vaisseau a vaincu les Komédos par trois fois alors ne me dite pas ce que nous sommes capables ou pas de contrecarrer.

\- Je vais vous le dire : moi. Je vais détruire votre vaisseau et votre équipage si vous ne me remettez pas l'enfant.

\- Laissez-moi du temps pour convaincre ses parents.

\- Capitaine, s'insurgea Kirt!

Elle leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que vous êtes en désavantage, capitaine. Et n'essayez pas de contacter l'Agence, il y a un champs d'anti-tachyon qui bloque les communications temporelles.

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous ne ferez rien pour endommager votre précieuse expérience. Alors tant qu'elle est à bord de mon vaisseau, nous ne risquons rien. Je vous recontacte dans quinze minutes. Roberge terminée.

Elle fit signe à Kirt de couper la communication. Il obéit.

\- Capitaine, s'insurgea-il, vous n'allez quand même pas la livrer à eux!

\- J'essaie seulement de gagner du temps, lieutenant.

Elle se tourna vers Simon Byrd.

\- Commandeur, je vous laisse la passerelle. Je serai à l'infirmerie. Lieutenant Jamar, vous m'accompagnez.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, Kirt la suivit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam était dans la salle de quarantaine, elle portait l'équipement de protection. Elle berçait sa fille en chantonnant. Parfois, elle surprenait une lueur dans le regard de l'enfant. Puis, la lumière s'éteignait. Johanna fixait le vide d'un regard éteint, le corps inerte se laissait bercer comme un pantin.

Myriam chantonnait pour éviter de penser que son enfant s'éteignait lentement dans ses bras. Elle se fichait de se qui se passait présentement avec le vaisseau. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille avant que...

Depuis quelques jours, c'est à peine si elle dormait sur un bio-lit près de la zone de quarantaine et c'était parce que le docteur Hull avait menacé de la mettre sous sédation ou de l'expulser de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas soulevé le fait que c'était de l'insubordination dans le part d'un officier dont le grade était lieutenant junior. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle n'était plus commandeur, ni le premier officier du vaisseau, seulement une mère désespérée.

Elle entendit frapper à la vitre. Elle releva la tête. Kirt et Léa lui faisaient signe de venir. Elle soupira, déposa délicatement l'enfant sur son lit, l'embrassa sur le front au travers son masque et se rendit dans le sas pour enlever son équipement de protection.

Quand elle sortit, le docteur Sermak entra à l'infirmerie. Il travaillait principalement dans le laboratoire biomédical, tout près de l'infirmerie et ne revenait que pour suivre l'évolution du mal. Il se dirigea droit vers le trio. De toute évidence, il avait été appelé. Léa les mit rapidement au courant de la situation.

\- Et qu'avez-vous décidé, dit Myriam avec froideur?

\- Vous n'imaginez pas que je considère la possibilité de la leur livrer.

\- Non, mais ce n'est plus Johanna. Vous n'avez qu'à la regarder, dit-elle avec dépit! C'est un robot.

\- Jamais de la vie, se choqua Jamar!

\- Vous vous trompez, coupa le Vulcain, si elle semble apathique, c'est qu'elle combat l'envahisseur et que ça l'épuise. Je peux vous assurer que les Komédos n'ont pas encore pris le contrôle.

\- Ne vous découragez pas, Myriam, dit alors Léa. Ne comprenez vous pas pourquoi les Krenims sont si pressés de la prendre à leur bord?

Elle leva vers Léa un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est parce qu'ils savent que nous pouvons encore la sauver. Ils cherchent à nous empêcher de réussir.

Kirt se tourna vers Sermak.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

\- J'ai élaboré un traitement prometteur, il me restait quelque tests à faire avant de vous en parler.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, s'imposa alors Myriam?

\- Un dicton humain dit qu'il faut parfois combattre le feu par le feu. Alors j'ai modifié des nanites médicals pour qu'ils s'attaquent aux nano-robots.

Les nanites étaient une forme de nano-robots utilisés parfois en médecine pour des micros chirurgies. C'était une forme d'intelligence artificielle plutôt primitive, mais efficace.

\- Combien de temps avant de déterminer si le traitement est efficace, demanda Léa?

\- Nous le saurons au bout de quelques minutes. Il y a néanmoins un problème. Je peux modifier les nanites pour qu'ils désactives les nano-robot qui ont pris la place des synapses sans les détruire. Ceux-ci conserverons leur capacité synaptique et l'enfant n'en subira pas de séquelles. Cependant, il me faudra quelques jours pour le faire et son cerveau risque d'être trop atteint pour qu'on puisse la sauver.

\- Et si on les utilise maintenant?

\- Tous les nano-robots seront détruits et elle aura des lésions permanentes au cerveau qui lui créeront des handicapes.

\- Quels genres de handicapes?

\- C'est impossible à déterminer pour l'instant.

\- Si je résume, reprit Myriam, on peut la sauver immédiatement, mais il y aura des séquelles ou prendre une chance de la sauver plus tard sans séquelles, mais nous risquons de la perdre.

\- Dans ce cas, pas de temps à prendre, dit Kirt. La première solution s'impose.

Le docteur se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur?

Myriam hésitait.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais...

Elle se tourna vers la zone de quarantaine. La petite s'était endormie.

\- S'il y a une chance pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

Elle se tourna vers Kirt, puis vers Léa.

\- Que feriez-vous si c'était votre fils?

\- C'est votre décision, Myriam, pas la mienne.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de ma décision.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas imaginer un monde dans lequel mon fils n'existe pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous avez raison.

Elle se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Faites ce qu'il faut.

\- Je dois retourner au laboratoire pour terminer de mettre au point le traitement. Je devrais êtres prêt dans quinze minutes.

\- Que faisons-nous pour les Krenims, demanda Myriam?

\- Je vais leur dire que nous avons trouvé un traitement et qu'elle est en voit de guérison. Peut-être que sans ses nano-robots, elle n'aura plus d'intérêt pour eux.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Ne préférez-vous pas rester avec elle?

\- Elle est entre bonne main. Si je veux la sauver de ces Krenims, ma place est sur la passerelle.

Léa se tourna vers le lieutenant Jamar.

\- Vous aurez besoin de moi à la console tactique, dit-il.


	5. La manoeuvre Shiro

Dès que Léa fut de retour sur la passerelle, les Krenims rappelèrent.

\- Nous attendons toujours votre réponse, capitaine Roberge.

\- Mon médecin en chef a trouvé un traitement qui a détruit les nanorobots. Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, Général.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans preuve. Envoyez-la moi et je la ferai examiner.

\- Elle reste sur mon vaisseau et ce n'est pas négociable. Je peux vous envoyer les travaux de mon médecin en chef; ça démontra que je dis la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, capitaine. Nous savons que son cerveau est infesté de Komédos présentement. Si vous ne l'envoyez pas, je détruirai votre vaisseau et votre équipage. Allez-vous sacrifier tout ce monde pour une seule personne?

\- Cette personne est sous ma protection et je ferai pour elle ce que je ferais pour n'importe quel membre de mon équipage. Si vous détruisez mon vaisseau, vous la détruirez aussi et vous ne serez pas plus avancé.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas mettre la main sur les recherches des Komédos, nous nous arrangerons pour que personne d'autre n'en bénéficie.

Le visage du général fut remplacé par l'image de son vaisseau menaçant sur l'écran.

\- Tous les vaisseaux ennemis arment leurs torpilles, reprit Kirt.

\- Alerte rouge, s'écria Léa. Armez les torpilles temporelles et les phaseurs. Manœuvre d'évasion epsilon.

Une forte secousse projeta Léa sur le plancher. Myriam l'aida à se relever. Léa se rassit.

\- Rapport des dommages, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ils semblent avoir anticipé notre manœuvre. Bouclier à 22%.

\- Visez le vaisseau amiral et faites feu avec le canon anionique.

\- Tir direct, leurs boucliers ont tenu le coup.

\- Manœuvre Delta. Tirez encore.

\- Leurs boucliers tiennent, mais je détecte des fluctuations.

Le Hawking fut à nouveau secoué.

\- Capitaine, nos boucliers ont lâché.

Léa était désemparée, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse aller une enfant innocente, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille contre cinq vaisseaux Krenims. Ils ne pouvaient appeler de renforts et ne pouvaient fuir. Peut-être pouvait-elle proposer une reddition au Krenims pour gagner du temps? Son esprit tentait d'établir une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Giona Rhéa. Un vaisseau vient d'émerger d'une fissure temporelle. Il s'agit du Newton. Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran.

Le visage du commandeur Shiro apparut sur l'écran.

\- Capitaine Roberge, avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main?

\- Ce serait apprécié, commandeur.

\- J'ai une stratégie à vous proposer. Mon tacticien vient de vous la transmettre sur un canal protégé. À nous deux, nous en viendrons à bout.

\- Message reçu, dit Jamar.

Léa alla vers la console tactique et survola la stratégie du commandeur Shiro. Il s'agissait de coordonner leur mouvement et leur tir dans une séquence prédéterminée. C'était ingénieux et ça risquait de fonctionner. Pour établir une telle stratégie, il aurait fallu qu'elle sache exactement sur quoi elle allait tomber. Elle mit cette pensé de côté: il fallait se sortir de cette situation d'abord.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le commandeur Shiro était prête pour le combat. Sa stratégie avait été mise au point il y a longtemps. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour ce moment. Il était enfin temps d'agir.

\- Commandeur, dit son officier tactique. Le Hawking signale que votre stratégie a été reçue et acceptée.

\- Très bien, à mon signal, effectuez la série de manœuvres dont nous avons discuté.

Ses officiers répondirent par l'affirmative.

\- Allez-y!

Le pilote et le tacticien entrèrent une série de commandes. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir le Hawking se déplacer. Shiro se crispa sur son fauteuil. L'opération allait être difficile et délicate. Les enjeux étaient énormes. Il fallait que ça réussisse!

Les deux vaisseaux de l'agence semblaient exécuter une danse aux mouvements parfaitement coordonnés, mais imprévisibles au yeux des leurs ennemis. Chaque tir faisait mouche, comme si le moindre point faible ennemi était exposé. Bientôt, un vaisseau fut détruit, puis un autre. Deux vaisseaux prirent la fuite et le dernier était si endommagé, qu'il n'était plus une menace, à moins d'utiliser une stratégie désespérée.

\- Commandeur, s'inquiéta l'OPS. Le dernier vaisseau a changé de trajectoire, ils foncent droit sur nous.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion!

En bougeant pour l'éviter, la nacelle gauche du Newton fut frappée de plein fouet par un des plus gros débris de la station. La nacelle éclata sous la décompression. Le vaisseau fut durement secoué. Shiro fut projetée dans les airs et quand elle atterrit, elle eut le temps de voir le panneau d'une console exploser vers elle. Puis, tout devint noir.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle du Hawking, Léa avait tout vu sur l'écran.

\- Au rapport.

\- Le Newton a été gravement endommagé. Il dérive, expliqua Giona.

\- Appelez-les.

\- Pas de réponse, répondit Jamar.

\- Des signes de vies?

\- Il y en a 72, mais plusieurs sont faibles.

\- Capitaine, dit Myriam, selon les données de l'agence, le Newton compte 126 membres d'équipages.

Léa ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Puis, un plan d'action se mit en place dans son esprit.

\- Roberge à toutes les salles de téléportation. Téléportez tout l'équipage du Newton à bord. Envoyez les blessés les plus graves directement à l'infirmerie et les autres à l'entrepôt 3.

Elle se tourna vers Kirt.

\- Lieutenant, je veux que tous les officiers de sécurité s'occupent de donner les premiers soins à l'entrepôt 3.

\- Roberge à infirmerie, préparez-vous à recevoir de nombreux blessés.

Léa se leva.

\- Je serai à l'infirmerie, commandeur White vous avez la passerelle.

\- Capitaine, répondit-elle, j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie moi-aussi.

Elle se tourna vers Simon Byrd.

\- Commandeur Byrd, la passerelle est à vous. Vos ordres sont de porter assistance au Newton autant que possible. Si les Krenims reviennent, nous foutons le camps d'ici dès que tout l'équipage du Newton aura été transféré.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Il se leva et prit le fauteuil, alors que Léa et son second prirent l'ascenseur.

\- Je sais que vous allez à l'infirmerie pour des raisons personnelles, mais je vais en profiter pour aller à l'entrepôt 3. Essayez de voir s'il y a des officiers seniors parmi les blessés les plus graves.

\- D'accord capitaine.


	6. Des implants borgs?

Quand Léa entra à l'entrepôt 3, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, mais les choses semblaient sous contrôle. Elle ne put qu'apprécier le professionnalisme de ses officiers qui avaient su s'organiser rapidement. Un groupe montait des lits de camps, pendant qu'un autre s'occupait d'y conduire les blessés. Une autre groupe se précipitaient sur ceux qui venaient d'être téléporté avec un tricordeur médical. Elle avança vers le lieutenant Willow, l'assistante du lieutenant Jamar qui supervisait le tout.

\- Lieutenant, avez-vous vu le commandeur Shiro parmi les rescapés?

\- Non, capitaine.

\- Y a-t-il un membre du staff?

\- Je crois que le Klingon assis sur le lit là-bas est le pilote.

\- Merci, lieutenant.

Elle alla vers l'officier. Le jeune Klingon se tenait le bras qui faisait un drôle d'angle. Il avait un grade de lieutenant senior.

\- Vous avez bien, lieutenant?

\- À par un bras cassé, oui. Ce n'est pas ma première fracture.

Il répondit alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. À ce moment, il aperçu son grade. Il se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, capitaine?

\- Faites-vous partis du staff?

\- Oui, je suis le lieutenant T'rok, pilote senior.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le commandeur Shiro?

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

\- Vous étiez sur la passerelle lors de la bataille. Que pouvez-vous me dire?

Son visage s'illumina.

\- C'était une bataille glorieuse : je n'ai jamais vu une telle stratégie! Du génie!

\- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé au commandeur Shiro.

\- J'ai vu une console lui tomber dessus, c'est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y d'autres membres du staff ici?

\- Je n'en ai pas vu d'autre.

\- Très bien lieutenant, il est possible que j'aie besoin de vous plus tard. Je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Je suis à votre disposition, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa entra à l'infirmerie, Myriam regardait sa fille par la fenêtre de la zone de quarantaine. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Léa?

Myriam sursauta.

\- Le docteur est occupé, je n'ai pas pu avoir de réponse précise, sinon que le traitement fonctionne et qu'il n'y a presque plus de nano-robots dans son organisme.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- J'ai peur de découvrir ce qui restera d'elle ensuite.

\- Peut-être qu'elle va bien aller.

Myriam pointa un moniteur derrière la fillette, on voyait un plan de coupe d'un cerveau avec des zones indiquée en rouge.

\- Vous voyez les zones en rouge?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que que ce sont les zones les plus affectées. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je ne trouve pas ça très encouragent.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y aura un traitement pour elle. Tellement de découvertes ont été faites dans ce domaine ces dernières années.

Elle soupira, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Je comprends que c'est un moment difficile pour vous, mais avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé?

\- Oui, capitaine, j'ai fait le tour des blessés. Le commandeur Shiro est parmi eux.

Au moins, elle était vivante, mais si son état était sérieux, elle serait obligé de traiter avec le Klingon pour les détails concernant l'équipage et le vaisseau.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Au fond là-bas. Deux officiers de sécurité la gardent.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Le docteur a découvert des implants borgs dans son cerveau. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire des scans plus approfondis, alors je l'ai faite mettre sous bonne garde par précaution.

Il fallut un moment à Léa pour digérer l'information. Pourquoi les borgs auraient-ils infiltrés l'Agence? Et pourquoi le faire de cette façon. Elle avait risqué sa vie et son vaisseau pour les sauver. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

\- Où est le docteur?

\- Il est très occupé, il y a plusieurs blessés graves.

\- Dites-lui de me contacter dès qu'il en aura terminé avec les cas les plus graves.

\- D'accord.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite fille qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les heures qui suivirent furent chargées pour Léa. Elle allait et venait entre l'entrepôt 3, la passerelle et l'infirmerie. Elle supervisait et prenait compte de la situation. À part le commandeur Shiro et le pilote klingon, le seul autre membre du staff survivant était le chef ingénieur. Il n'était pas blessé alors Léa l'avait envoyé sur le Newton avec Tom et une équipe d'ingénieurs pour évaluer les dégâts et voir ce qu'il fallait pour réparer le vaisseau.

Au bout de quelques heures, Myriam vint lui donner un coup de main. Les Komédos avaient été éliminés du corps de sa fille et le docteur avait commencé un thérapie génique pour empêcher son organisme d'en produire plus. La fillette était maintenant endormie et de voir tous les blessés autour d'elle avait rappelé à Myriam ses devoirs de premier officier. Pendant qu'elle supervisait les opérations, Léa était retournée à l'infirmerie après que le docteur Sermak l'aie appelé.

Il était maintenant temps de voir de plus près cette histoire d'implants borgs. En entrant, elle alla vers le fond à l'endroit où avait été placés le commandeur Shiro. Il y avait toujours deux officiers de sécurité. Le docteur vint la rejoindre. Léa se tourna vers les officiers de sécurités. Elle leur fit signe de s'éloigner. Ils obéirent.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert, docteur?

\- Ces implants sont d'origine borg, mais je doute que le commandeur Shiro aie été un drone. Il n'y a aucune autre trace d'implants dans son organisme, à part dans son cerveau, et les rares personnes qui ont été libérées du collectif se retrouvent souvent criblées d'implants pour le reste de leur vie.

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'image d'un cerveau apparu sur l'écran. On pouvait voir distinctement trois petits implants ayant vaguement une forme carrée. Elle eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

\- Je crois que ces implants servent à corriger un problème cérébral, peut-être de naissance, ou causé par un accident. Il est possible que...

Elle le coupa.

\- Attendez docteur! Il y a quelque chose de familier dans cette image.

Elle réfléchit, puis ça lui revint.

\- Pouvez-vous afficher l'image du cerveau de Johanna sur l'écran?

Intrigué, le docteur releva un sourcil, puis obéit. Sur cette image, les lésions étaient plus difficiles à apercevoir, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas indiquées en rouge, comme sur le moniteur dans la salle de quarantaine, mais le docteur comprit immédiatement.

\- Intrigant, dit-il alors. Les implants du commandeur Shiro se trouvent dans les mêmes zones que les lésions du cerveau de Johanna White.

\- Shiro vient d'un futur proche, dit Léa pensive.

Le docteur avait comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Selon les examens qui ont été effectués sur elle, elle n'a pas de troisième rein tellarite, contrairement à la fille du commandeur White et du lieutenant Jamar.

\- Est-ce que cet organe est nécessaire à un hybride?

\- Si elle ne mange pas de nourriture tellarite, non. Il est logique qu'elle l'aie fait enlever pour passer pour une humaine aux scanners. Un séquençage complet prendra du temps, mais un test d'ADN sommaire révélera la présence de gènes tellarites.

Léa approuva d'un signe de tête. Le docteur fit une prise de sang et s'en alla vers un appareil médical pour faire analyser l'échantillon. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Léa.

\- Capitaine, l'analyse démontre que le commandeur Shiro possède 7,1% de gènes tellarites, ce qui correspond exactement aux taux d'hybridation de Johanna White.

\- Cette femme est ma filleule, murmura-t-elle incrédule.


	7. Retour dans le passé ou le futur

Léa regardait Shiro étendu sur le bio-lit. Il était étrange de penser que cette femme était présente deux fois dans l'infirmerie au même moment. L'enfant qu'elle avait été ne dormait qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Léa avait faillit détruire son vaisseau pour protéger cette enfant et c'est la même personne devenue adulte qui l'avait sauvé. Il y avait clairement un paradoxe dans cette situation. Elle se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Pouvez-vous la réveiller?

\- Elle a subit un traumatisme crânien. Elle est hors de danger. Elle doit cependant se reposer.

\- Je dois lui parler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, dit-il en prenant une seringue. Quelques minutes seulement.

Il lui fit une injection, Shiro ouvrit les yeux.

\- Laissez-nous, docteur, ordonna Léa.

Il quitta la pièce. Shiro leva le regard vers Léa.

\- Tout va bien, commandeur, vous êtes dans l'infirmerie du Hawking.

Elle parla d'une voix rauque et affaiblie.

\- Mon vaisseau...

\- Le Newton a subit de lourds dommages, une équipe d'ingénieurs s'occupe d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts présentement.

\- L'équipage...

Léa se demandait si elle était en état de l'entendre, mais elle n'allait pas faire revenir le docteur pour le savoir.

\- Nous avons ramené tous les survivants à bord du Hawking, mais il y a eut beaucoup de pertes, au moins une cinquantaine.

Shiro avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis elle parla à nouveau.

\- Mon staff...

\- Votre pilote et votre chef ingénieur ont survécu, dit-elle alors, laissant sous-entendre que ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis les rouvrit. Léa n'osait s'imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle perdait une partie de son équipage et le trois quart de son staff.

\- C'est ma faute, murmura alors Shiro.

Sa voix était moins rauque et paraissait moins fatiguée. Il était temps de passer au sujet qui la préoccupait.

\- Vous sentez-vous la force de discuter, Johanna, dit alors Léa? Certains points doivent être clarifiés.

\- Je me sens aussi bien que si j'avais vidé une caisse complète de bière romulanaise, mais... Comment m'avez-vous appelée?

Elle parut alors parfaitement éveillée et son visage devint grave.

\- Qui d'autre le sait?

\- Il n'y a que moi et le docteur Sermak.

\- Et mes parents?

\- Ils n'en savent rien.

\- Comment vont-ils?

\- Ils vont bien, mis à part le fait qu'ils sont très inquiets pour vous, l'autre vous. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous surprend?

\- Première directive temporelle, répondit-elle.

\- Pas à moi. Je suis la directrice de cette agence et vous avez enfreint les règles, alors ne me sortez pas cette directive, commandeur. J'avais prévu plusieurs vagues d'envoi d'officiers avec Starfleet pour éviter ce genre de situation. Comme vous êtes la fille d'officiers de la première vague, vous auriez du être envoyée avec la troisième vague.

\- Quelqu'un de haut placé m'a aidée. Les Krenims ont-ils tous été détruits?

\- Deux vaisseaux se sont échappés.

Johanna resta pensive.

\- Dans votre version de la réalité, reprit Léa, les Krenims ont été défaits, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Donc, j'aurais pu les repousser ou fuir, mais pas sans conséquences et c'est ça que vous êtes venues changer.

\- Rien ne vous dit que je n'ai pas été élevée par les Krenims.

\- Non, ça ne colle pas. Vous auriez un cerveau de robot s'ils avaient gagné. La personne qui a mis au point cette stratégie ne l'a pas fait en étudiant seulement les bases de données, il fallait qu'elle soit sur place.

Johanna resta silencieuse.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai envoyées, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je dois m'occuper de mon équipage, dit-elle en essayant de se lever.

Elle figea et mit les mains à sa tête, comme si une douleur intense l'avait assaillie. Elle se recoucha.

\- Vous devez vous reposer, Johanna. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **San Francisco, Terre, 2415**

Johanna White se réveilla et de dépêcha de faire son lit. Ensuite, elle prit une douche et enfila son uniforme de cadet. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le portait. Cette journée était spéciale. C'était la journée de la remise des diplômes. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'envoler et explorer les étoiles, la galaxie et l'espace-temps.

Pour elle, c'était retourner à la maison, puisqu'elle était née et avait grandi dans l'espace; mais cette fois, elle ferait partie de l'équipage, elle s'impliquerait dans l'exploration plutôt que d'être mise en sécurité pendant que les autres travaillaient.

Elle passa à la cafétéria et se contenta d'un café et d'une banane. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle se sentait aussi nerveuse que quand elle passait un examen, pourtant, ce n'était qu'une cérémonie. Elle se rendit à l'auditorium, elle était dans les premières personnes arrivées. Ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver en avance, mais cette journée était spéciale. Elle remarqua quelques cadets déjà arrivé. Ils étaient installés dans la section des gradués, elle alla les rejoindre.

Elle s'assit et observa les gens entrer: des gradués, des cadets, des instructeurs et des membres de la famille. Elle remarqua son père parmi eux. Il portait son uniforme de cérémonie avec son grade de commandeur. Elle lui envoya la main. Il lui répondit d'un petit geste.

Il y avait beaucoup d'humains, quelques vulcains, des Andoriens, des Tellarites, des Bétazoides et des Boliens. Il y avait quelques individus, ici et là, appartenant à d'autres espèces : entre autre un Klingon, un Bajoran, un Dénobuliens et même un Ferengui. À cela s'ajoutait quelques individus dont elle ne pouvait identifier l'espèce.

Quand l'auditorium fut rempli, un groupe de hauts gradés firent leur entré. Il y avait le directeur de l'Académie, l'amiral Laforge, accompagné de l'amiral Kim, de l'amiral Sou'thek et du commodore Roberge.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir sa marraine parmi eux. Elle croyait que le Wells était en mission quelque part dans le futur. Léa tourna son regard dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire. Johanna lui retourna son sourire.

Il y eut ensuite une série de discours qui portaient sur tout de sorte de sujet en lien avec l'histoire de la Fédération et l'exploration spatiale et auxquelles elle eut de la difficulté à porter attention, tellement elle était fébrile.

L'amiral Laforge s'avança enfin à la tribune et se mit à nommer les cadets. Quand ils montaient sur la tribune, l'amiral leur remettait un diplôme en papier comme la tradition le voulait et une pips, une petite broche qui faisait d'eux officiellement des enseignes. À certains, il remettait un padd qui leur donnait leur première assignation. La plupart devrait attendre encore de quelques jours à quelques semaines pour recevoir leur assignation, mais certains, plus doués, étaient déjà assignés.

Johanna ne se voyait pas comme une élève particulièrement douée, même si ce n'était pas l'avis de ses professeurs, mais elle ne fut pas surprise quand l'amiral lui remit un padd. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa place dans l'Agence temporelle soit déjà réservée.

Elle retourna à sa place et consulta le padd. Elle devait se rapporter au commodore Roberge après la remise de diplôme. Il n'y avait pas d'autre instruction.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. La plupart des élèves furent rejoint par des membres de leur famille. Son père vint la rejoindre.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux brillants. C'était rare qu'il montrait ses émotions.

\- Je suis fier de toi, ma grande, dit-il.

\- Merci, papa. Merci d'être venu.

\- Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais manqué ça.

\- Félicitation, enseigne, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au commodore Roberge.

\- Commodore, dit Kirt.

\- Repos, commandeur, dit-elle en souriant. Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien, madame.

\- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop de l'espace?

\- J'ai une bonne position dans les services de sécurité de Starfleet.

\- Vous avez toujours été un bon enquêteur.

\- Je n'aurais pas obtenu la position de chef enquêteur sans votre recommandation.

Elle sourit devant sa façon détournée de refuser un compliment.

\- J'aimerais vous emprunter votre fille un moment.

\- Si vous me la ramenez, je n'y vois pas de problème, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je te rejoins tout de suite après, papa, reprit Johanna en suivant le commodore qui l'entraînait à l'écart.

\- Tu as vu ta nouvelle assignation, dit Léa en regardant le padd que Johanna tenait à la main.

\- Ça ne m'apprend pas grand chose.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà : officiellement, l'agence n'existe pas. Toutes les informations la concernant sont classifiées. C'est pourquoi les détails de ton assignation n'ont pas été inscrits sur le padd.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu repartiras avec la troisième vague d'officiers qui doit partir dans un mois. Tu seras assigné au USS Odyssée. Tu sera technicienne à la console temporelle. Tu te rapporteras au capitaine Byrd.

Johanna ne put s'empêcher se montrer désappointée.

\- Je pensais que je serais assignée sur le Wells.

\- Ça m'aurais fait plaisir de t'avoir sur mon vaisseau, mais mon staff est complet et sur l'Odyssée, tu feras partie du staff. C'est une opportunité assez rare pour quelqu'un qui sort à peine de l'Académie.

Johanna fut surprise.

\- Sur le staff? Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas d'expérience.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu as plus d'expérience que beaucoup de tes camarades. Tu as été entraînée pour l'agence depuis ton enfance et tu as reçu tes cours préparatoire de l'académie directement sur le Wells. Et à chaque fois, tu es allée au delà de mes attentes. Tes résultats à l'académie parlent d'eux-même.

\- Je pensais que... je ne voudrais pas que ce soit parce je suis votre filleule.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire du favoritisme.

Léa baissa le ton et parla avec émotion.

\- Ta mère n'aurais jamais accepté le moindre passe-droit, ni pour elle, ni pour toi. Tout comme elle l'aurais fait, je sais que tu vas travailler très dur et tu te montrera à la hauteur. Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois.

Devant la comparaison, Johanna ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était très jeune quand elle avait perdu sa mère. Ses implants corrigeaient les lésions cérébrales, mais ils avaient eut quelques effets inattendus, comme de la doter d'une mémoire prodigieuse. Elle se rappelait même de sa petite enfance. Elle se rappelait sa mère, son visage restait floue, mais son sourire restait imprimé dans sa mémoire. Penser à elle lui rappelait qu'elle était plus là depuis trop longtemps. Pendant toute son enfance, sa mère lui avait manquée. La douleur demeurait.

\- Tu peux disposer, reprit Léa. Nous en reparlerons.

\- Merci, commodore.


	8. La destruction de l'Agence

**USS Odyssée, Date temporelle 7214.2**

Non sans une certaine appréhension, Johanna appuya sur le bouton de la sonnerie. Elle entendit la voix du capitaine Byrd l'inviter à entrer. Elle obéit et entra en se mettant au garde à vous, à la manière de Starfleet, le dos bien droit, le regard fixe et les deux mains dans le dos.

\- Enseigne White au rapport, monsieur.

\- Repos, enseigne. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Elle obéit.

\- J'ai étudié votre dossier avec attention. Vos résultats à l'Académie sont impressionnants et votre expérience sur le Wells vous qualifie pour ce poste, mais vous manquez d'expérience pratique.

\- J'en suis consciente, capitaine.

\- Laissez-moi terminer. Les techniciens qualifiés pour la console temporelle sont rares et c'est ce qui vous vaut une place dans le staff. J'aurai avec vous les mêmes exigences qu'avec un membre du staff plus expérimenté. N'attendez de moi aucun favoritisme et je n'accepterai aucune excuse.

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais si vous me le permettez.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Le technicien à la console temporelle n'est pas nécessaire dans le staff. C'est un poste nouveau dans Starfleet et seul les vaisseaux de l'Agence en ont. Vous pouvez m'avoir sur la passerelle sans m'avoir dans votre staff. Alors le fait que mes qualifications soient rares ne devraient pas être prises en compte pour ce poste et si mon expérience est insuffisante, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais ma place dans le staff.

Contre tout attente, Simon Byrd sourit.

\- Bien dit, enseigne. En fait, j'ai beaucoup d'officiers d'expérience dans mon staff et j'ai besoin de le contrebalancer avec quelqu'un qui a un point de vue plus jeune.

\- Seulement ça.

\- Bien sûr que non! Il y a vos notes et vos qualifications. Vous savez qu'un membre du staff est très souvent appelé à être sur les équipes d'exploration et bien qu'il y a toujours des officiers de sécurité pour assurer la protection de l'équipe, un officier qui est, en plus, un expert en arts martiaux a un avantage sur les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas si douée.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas de fausse modestie. À neuf ans, vous me surpassiez déjà sur le tatamis quand votre père donnait ses cours de karaté aux officiers du Hawking.

Elle sourit.

\- Vous vous rappelez de ça?

\- Quand mon orgueil est mis à mal, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je ne l'oublie jamais.

Il se leva et tendit la main. Elle se leva à son tour pour accepter la poignée de main.

\- Bienvenue à bord, enseigne.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **USS Odyssée, Date temporelle 8139.5**

L'Odyssée était secoué sous les tirs ennemis. Johanna avait entré des coordonnées temporelles dans le cas où ils auraient à s'enfuir dans le temps, sinon elle se sentait inutile pendant que les autres en avaient plein les bras.

Soudain, le vaisseau fut violemment secoué, le pilote tomba et percuta une console. Elle se précipita vers lui. Son cœur battait, mais il était inconscient.

\- Lieutenant-commandeur White, dit le capitaine Byrd, prenez son poste. Passerelle à infirmerie, urgence médicale.

Johanna se précipita. Cette fois, elle allait pouvoir donner un coup de main. Elle se débrouillait normalement bien au poste de pilotage, du moins, en simulation holographique.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion delta, ordonna Byrd.

Elle programma la manœuvre et pilota l'Odyssé vers le vaisseau ennemi alors que le tacticien le bombardait de torpilles tashyoniques.

Les explosions se multipliaient.

\- Capitaine, dit l'OPS. On vient de perdre le Perséus.

Une autre explosion secoua le vaisseau.

\- Ça, c'était le Harmony.

Les vaisseaux de l'agence tombaient l'un après l'autre et rien ne semblait atteindre l'ennemi.

Une tir plus violent faillit la projeter hors de son siège.

\- Ingénierie à passerelle. Ils ont touché les moteurs de distorsion. Le noyau est en surcharge. Je ne peux pas l'éjecter.

\- Nous avons combien de temps?

\- Environ cinq minutes.

\- À tout l'équipage, cria le capitaine, évacuez les vaisseau. Tous aux nacelles!

Elle continuait de manœuvrer le vaisseau.

\- Vous aussi, lieutenant-commandeur.

\- Il faudra protéger les nacelles de sauvetages pour qu'elles puissent s'éloigner suffisamment. Vous aurez besoin de mon aide.

\- Allez-y! C'est un ordre.

Elle quitta la passerelle avec un dernier regard pour le capitaine Byrd qui s'était installé au poste de pilotage.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **San Francisco, Terre, 2432**

Johanna White était assise dans le bureau du commodore Roberge, surprise d'être en vie. Tout s'était passé si vite. Un vaisseau de l'agence avait lancé une alerte temporelle de niveau 1 et tous les vaisseaux s'y étaient rendus, ils étaient tombés dans un piège krenim. L'Agence avait été détruite, ses officiers décimées, tous ses vaisseaux avaient été détruits et très peu de ses membres avaient survécu.

Johanna avait dérivé pendant des jours dans une nacelle de sauvetage avant d'être secourue par un vaisseau de Starfleet de l'époque où elle se trouvait, le 29e siècle. La trentaine de survivants récupérés avaient été acheminés au QG de Starfleet et mis en contact avec les officiers de la SFI travaillant à l'élaboration de technologie temporelle pour l'Agence. Ils avaient utilisé un prototype pour ramener les survivants à leur époque respectives.

À son retour, Johanna s'était installée chez Kirt en attendant une nouvelle assignation. Elle avait attendu quatre mois sans avoir la moindre nouvelle. Puis, elle avait été demandée au QG de Starfleet.

On l'avait fait entrer dans un petit bureau et quelques minutes plus tard, le commodore Roberge avait fait son apparition. Elle avait beaucoup vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre. Johanna s'était souvent demandé comment Léa Roberge restait à ce point intouchée par le temps. Elle vieillissait certes, mais en douceur. Mais après l'attaque, les années l'avaient subitement rattrapée, ses cheveux avaient blanchi, son regard s'était terni, son teint s'était délavé.

Johanna se leva prestement.

\- Repos, commandeur.

Elle se rassit.

\- Je viens de passer les derniers mois à éplucher des dossiers et à multiplier les rencontres. Ce que j'ai à vous raconter est classifié.

\- Je comprends, commodore.

\- Nous savons que les Krenims ont planifié leur attaque et ils l'ont fait avec les armes du temps. Ils voulaient détruire l'agence, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

\- Et ils ont réussi, ajouta Johanna.

\- Ils ont réussi en manipulant le temps, reprit Léa d'un ton tranchant. Nous nous devons de répliquer de la même façon.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment ont-ils manipulé le temps?

\- Ils étaient dix fois moins nombreux et pourtant, ils ont évité chacun de nos tirs et anticipé chacune de nos manœuvres. Il n'y a qu'une explication à ça.

\- Ils savaient ce que nous allions faire.

\- Ils le savaient au moins quelques minutes à l'avance et adaptaient leur stratégie en conséquence.

\- Je ne connais aucune technologie qui peut faire ça. Même le voyage dans le temps a ses limites.

\- Ils ont mis la main sur quelque chose qui leur a donné un avantage et je sais quand c'est arrivé.

Johanna parut surprise.

\- De quelle façon?

\- Les données des senseurs de vaisseaux ont été transférée sur l'ordinateur des les nacelles de sauvetage au moment de leur expulsion du vaisseau. C'est une procédure normale. Les scanners de plusieurs vaisseaux ont pu évaluer la provenance temporelle de cette petite flotte en scannant leur faille spatio-temporelle et devinez quoi?

Johanna était tout ouïe. Elle sentait que sa marraine s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose de grave.

\- Ils venaient directement du 24e siècle, précisément dans l'orbite de Jerida VII, date stellaire 72861.5.

\- L'attaque des Krenims sur le Hawking!

\- L'attaque où ta mère est morte, confirma Léa. Ils ont obtenu quelque chose de cette bataille, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ils sont repartis immédiatement attaquer l'Agence trente-quatre ans plus tard dans sa trame temporelle.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils allés détruire l'Agence si loin dans le futur?

Léa la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Selon toi?

\- Quand on utilise les armes du temps, il faut toujours être prudent. Il devait y avoir un élément au sein de l'Agence qu'ils ne pouvaient risquer d'atteindre avant cette époque.

\- C'est exact, ajouta Léa.

\- Mais il est trop tard maintenant, marmonna Johanna.

Léa sourit.

\- Voyons, Johanna, c'est moi qui t'ai formée : je pensais que tu avais déjà compris que quand on utilise les armes du temps, il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra enfreindre les règles.

\- C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire et vues les circonstances, nous n'avons pas le choix. Starfeet refuse d'envoyer plus de vagues, déjà que des vaisseaux des trois première vague devront continuer d'être envoyées sachant comment cela se terminera juste pour éviter un paradoxe. Notre meilleur chance de sauver l'Agence est donc de la restaurer en utilisant les mêmes armes que nos ennemis.

Là-dessus, Johanna était d'accord. Léa lui tendit un padd.

\- J'ai étudié cette bataille pendant longtemps, j'ai fait des simulations de combat à répétition, j'ai tout vérifié et j'ai trouvé une stratégie gagnante. Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'un des vaisseaux krenims ne reparte. Il faudra au minimum deux vaisseaux incluant le Hawking pour que ça réussisse.

Johanna prit le padd et y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

\- Et comment comptez-vous envoyer un vaisseau?

\- Le Newton doit être envoyé en première vague vers le 29e siècle bientôt. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.


	9. Le destin du Newton

**USS Newton, Date temporelle 27.9**

C'était Johanna qui avait choisi son nouveau nom : Shiro. Elle avait aussi choisi un prénom qui figurait dans son dossier, mais qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas l'utiliser. Elle avait été assigné sur le Newton comme premier officier. Le capitaine avait été tué lors de leur première mission.

Elle se trouvait donc dans la salle des torpilles du Newton. Tous ses officiers étaient réunis autour d'elle. Devant elle, se trouvait une torpille, recouverte du drapeau de la Fédération. Elle s'avança vers la tribune et parla.

\- Le capitaine Marshall a donné beaucoup à Starfleet. Avant de joindre l'Agence, il a servi dans la flotte régulière, il a combattu contre le Dominion et les Borgs. Il a été plus décoré que beaucoup de capitaine de la Starfleet. Nous étions choyés qu'il soit nommé à la tête de ce vaisseau. L'ironie a voulu qu'à sa première mission pour l'Agence, il soit tué au combat. Il serait facile de maudire le destin, mais cette tragédie nous rappelle combien cette guerre du temps met en danger tous les principes de la Fédération et il est de notre devoir de suivre son exemple et de protéger la ligne du temps.

Elle fit un signe à un officier qui souffla dans un instrument à vent. Le son était plutôt criard, mais c'était la tradition dans Starfleet. Tout le monde se mit au garde-à-vous alors que lentement la torpille se mit en mouvement et le corps du capitaine Marshall fut expulsé dans l'espace.

Elle était maintenant aux commandes du Newton. Ça arrangeait ses affaires, même si elle ne l'avait pas cherché. Son plan, dès le départ, avait été de convaincre le capitaine Marshall quand le moment serait venu. Tante Léa était persuadée qu'il accepterait quand il saurait ce qui est en jeu. C'était le genre d'homme à prendre des risques pour ce qui était juste et à ne pas toujours suivre les règles à la lettre. Elle avait avec elle de quoi lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité, mais il avait bêtement été tué par les reptiliens avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était maintenant entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas le choix. L'Agence avant besoin d'elle et si elle réussissait son coup, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle sauverait aussi sa mère.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **USS Hawking, Date temporelle 535.2**

Léa avait réuni le staff survivant du Newton pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Myriam White avait demandé à faire partie de la rencontre et bien qu'elle devait minimiser les contacts entre elle et sa fille du futur pour éviter plus de déviation de la ligne temporelle, elle ne pouvait trouver de raison justifiable de le refuser à son premier officier. Elle tendit d'abord un padd à Johanna.

\- Voici la liste des dommages subits par le Newton.

Johanna White fronça les sourcils en voyant la liste des dégâts.

\- Quel est le temps de réparation estimé, demanda-t-elle?

\- Il n'y aura pas de réparation. C'est pour ça que je vous ai réunis. Deux vaisseaux ennemis nous ont échappés. Ils reviendrons certainement pour nous achever. Notre priorité est de réparer les moteurs de distorsion du Hawking pour s'éloigner. Tous les ingénieurs disponibles, incluant ceux du Newton doivent travailler à réparer le Hawking. Les dommages sur le Newton sont trop importants et nous manquons de temps. Je suis désolée.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, Johanna prit la parole.

\- Capitaine, je demande la permission de retourner sur le Newton avec ce qui reste de mon staff.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe entre les mains des Krenims. Je dois activer l'autodestruction.

Elle fixa sa filleule pendant un moment, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas autre chose qu'elle cherchait à lui cacher. Cependant, elle avait raison. Le Newton, du moins, ce qu'il en restait, ne devait pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi.

\- Accordé, dit alors Léa. Mais avant d'y aller, j'aimerais que vous informiez vos ingénieurs du changement de plan et que vous les envoyiez à mon chef ingénieur pour qu'il les assigne à la réparation du Hawking.

Johanna acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes excusées.

Les officiers du Newton quittèrent la pièce. Myriam resta seule avec Léa.

\- Permission de les accompagner, dit alors Myriam.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Au cas où elle aurait un agenda caché.

Léa soupira. Elle voulait éviter les contacts entre Myriam et la Johanna du futur, elle ne pouvait donc pas accepter cette requête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le cas? Elle et son vaisseau nous ont sauvés.

\- J'ai vu la suspicion dans votre regard quand elle a fait cette requête.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi limpide. Je me suis simplement demandée, pendant un moment, si elle n'avait pas décidé d'y aller dans le but de tenter quelque chose de plus héroïque pour sauver son vaisseau.

\- Et si c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi vous? Ne voudriez-vous être présente quand votre fille se réveillera?

Le visage de Myriam se décomposa, Léa comprit.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir quand elle se réveillera. Son cerveau a été endommagé, elle ne sera jamais plus la même.

Léa savait que Myriam se trompait, parce qu'elle avait eut un aperçu de l'avenir de Johanna, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

\- Tôt ou tard, vous devrez passer ce pont, Myriam, mais je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous décourager. Il existe sûrement une thérapie ou même une technologie qui pourrait l'aider. La science a fait tellement de découverte dans ce domaine.

\- Le docteur ne m'a pas parlé de thérapie.

\- C'est un Vulcain, ne l'oubliez pas. Il ne prend pas vos émotions en ligne de compte. Il regarde les choses comme elle le sont présentement. Première étape : lui sauver la vie. Deuxième étape : voir comment on peut réparer les dommages. Présentement, il vient de compléter la première étape et il n'a pas encore entamé la deuxième étape. L'avez-vous questionné à ce sujet?

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment été possible. Avec les blessés du Newton, il a été très occupé.

\- Plutôt que de trouver un prétexte pour vous éloigner, vous devriez peut-être questionner le docteur.

Myriam se leva de son siège.

\- Vous avez raison. J'irai le voir dès que j'aurai terminé mon quart sur la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Newton avait été un beau vaisseau, mais présentement, il n'avait plus très fières allure avec les consoles éventrées, des débris partout et des traces d'incendies. Il y faisait sombre et d'inquiétants craquements se faisaient entendre. Pourtant, les supports vitaux fonctionnaient toujours. C'est pourquoi Johanna et les deux membres de son staff n'eurent pas besoin de combinaison environnementale.

Ils ne purent se téléporter directement sur la passerelle. Elle avait été littéralement démolie dans l'attaque et c'est pour ça que presque tout son staff y était passé. Pour activer l'auto-destruction, ils devraient aller à l'ingénierie. Ils avaient été téléportés dans un un corridor, près de l'ingénierie qui dégageait des radiations, pas assez pour être dangereuses à court termes, mais ça nuisait à la téléportation.

Dès qu'ils furent matérialisés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, puis soudain, le Klingon s'arrêta.

\- Ne bougez plus, dit-il aux aguets.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, chuchota Johanna?

\- Nous sommes surveillés, je le sens.

\- Mais aucun signes vitaux n'ont été détectés.

Au moment où elle dit ça, le Klingon la tira en arrière juste à temps pour éviter un tir. Ils sortirent leur phaseurs et se mirent à couvert derrière des débris. Deux hommes vêtus de noirs surgirent d'un autre corridor armées d'armes à particules.

\- Shiro à Hawking, nous sommes attaqués. Tirez-nous de là.

\- Commandeur, répondit une voix, nous n'arrivons pas à nous verrouiller sur votre position. Il y a une augmentation du taux de radiation.

\- Il faut s'éloigner de l 'ingénierie, lui dit son chef ingénieur.

Les tirs fusaient de partout et ils n'arrivaient pas à se sortir de cette position.

\- Hawking, poursuivit Johanna. Nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner pour l'instant. Nous sommes sous le tir de l'ennemi.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, elle se releva pour tirer et se remit immédiatement à couvert derrière un enchevêtrement de débris. Les tirs ennemis frappèrent les débris et firent voler quelques morceaux en éclat.


	10. Les androides krenims

Léa entra sur la passerelle. Myriam lui céda la place.

\- Au rapport.

\- Nous avons reçu un appel du commandeur Shiro. Apparemment, quelqu'un les attaque, mais nous ne détectons que les signes vitaux d'elle est son équipe.

\- Avez-vous essayé de les téléporter?

\- Ils doivent s'éloigner de l'ingénierie à cause des radiations, mais apparemment, ceux qui les attaquent leur bloquent le passage.

\- Si les Krenims s'étaient téléportés sur le vaisseaux, se demanda Léa à haute voix, auraient-ils pu masquer leurs signes vitaux?

Myriam comprit alors.

\- Ils n'en auraient pas eut besoin. Ils ont l'habitude d'utiliser des androïdes.

\- Enseigne Giona, scannez pour des signatures positroniques.

\- J'en détecte deux, capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers Jamar qui était à son poste.

\- Envoyez une équipe de sécurité pour les sortir de là.

\- Oui capitaine, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Pas vous, lieutenant.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Mon équipe a besoin de moi, capitaine.

Myriam se tourna vers Léa.

\- Ils ont de meilleurs chance si le chef de la sécurité les accompagne, dit Myriam tout haut, puis approchant Léa, elle murmura : j'espère que vous ne faites pas encore ça à cause de Johanna.

Elle faisait ça exactement à cause de Johanna, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pensaient. Elle soupira. Elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour éviter qu'elle entre en contact avec ses parents, et elle n'arrivait pas à l'éviter, c'était ironique.

\- Très bien, allez-y, abdiqua-t-elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Malgré les tirs soutenus de Johanna et de ses compagnons, l'ennemi avançait vers eux, lentement, mais sûrement. On dirait qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien. Ils n'auraient pas le choix de quitter leur couverture pour retraiter. Elle devait permettre à ses officiers de se sauver quitte à se sacrifier. Elle régla son phaser au maximum.

\- À mon signal, courrez et prenez la jonction de droite.

\- Je ne fuirai pas, commandeur, dit le Klingon.

\- C'est un ordre lieutenant.

Elle se releva et cria.

\- Allez-y!

Elle se mit à tirer de plus belle vers les inconnus qui bougeaient étonnamment vite et évitaient ses salves. Elle réussit, cependant, à en désarmer un, mais même désarmé, il continuait d'avancer, menaçant. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle régla son phaseur pour une surcharge explosive et le lança en direction des inconnus.

Au moment de la déflagration, elle courut vers ses officiers, mais le souffle de l'explosion la jeta à terre. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit surgir son père dirigeant l'équipe de sécurité du Hawking, ils étaient tous armés de phaseurs d'assauts, plus puissants leur son arme de poing. Elle eut le temps de penser qu'elle aurait deux mots à dire au capitaine Roberge sur sa promesse de ne pas la mettre en contact avec ses parents. Kirt pointa derrière elle, elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter l'intrus qui surgit, presque intact à part des vêtements à demi carbonisés.

Il tenta de l'attraper, mais elle esquiva avec adresse. Tout de suite, son entraînement de karaté prit le dessus. Elle frappa l'inconnu dans les articulations, d'abord et ensuite dans les parties sensibles, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle comprit alors que ça ne pouvait être qu'un androïde krenim et que s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il lui faudrait une autre tactique.

Si son poids étaient comparable à celui d'un humain, son centre d'équilibre devrait être le même. À défaut de le maîtriser, elle pourrait lui faire perdre l'équilibre pour se donner le temps de fuir. Alors que l'androïde tenta à nouveau de l'attraper, elle esquiva et bougea pour s'approcher par le côté, elle le faucha avec son pied et l'entraîna au sol avec ses mains.

Elle recula et remarqua qu'il se relevait un peu trop vite. Les quelques secondes qu'elle avait achetées ne suffiraient pas.

\- À terre, s'écria alors Kirt!

Elle obéit sans discuter et vit son agresseur frappé de plusieurs salves de phaseurs, il tomba par terre, désactivé. Elle remarqua les restes de l'autre androïde un peu plus loin. Il était littéralement en miettes. Elle se releva et se tourna vers ses officiers.

\- Lieutenant Sarkal, dit-elle à son chef ingénieur.

Il approcha.

\- Tricorder : je veux savoir s'il va exploser.

Il obéit.

\- Son centre de contrôle est désactivé. Je ne détecte aucune surcharge d'énergie. Je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'il n'explosera pas.

Elle se tourna vers Kirt.

\- Ramenez-le avec vous. C'est une chance de pouvoir étudier un de leurs fameux androïdes.

Il appuya sur son communicateur et transmit l'information au capitaine. Elle accepta. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers Johanna.

\- Vous ne venez pas?

\- Nous avons un travail à faire. Maintenant que le vaisseau est sécurisé, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui décidez, commandeur Shiro.

Il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Hawking, cinq personnes et un androïde à téléporter.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa entra dans le laboratoire d'ingénierie, Johanna s'y trouvait déjà. Elle regardait les scientifiques et ingénieurs travailler sur le corps de l'androïde. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait été placé derrière un champs de force et les téléporteurs étaient verrouillés en permanence dessus, prêts à l'envoyer dans l'espace au moindre problème. Plusieurs scientifiques l'étudiaient. L'un deux avait ouvert un compartiment sur le crâne et y avait branché un fil, connecté à l'ordinateur. Tomal Parksan était installé à une console à regarder des plans, un troisième avait ouvert l'abdomen et triturait les fils.

Léa se plaça au côté de Johanna.

\- Du nouveau?

\- Ils ont découvert que cet androïde est polymorphe. Il peut modifier sa taille de ses membres, il peut synthétiser un masque pour modifier son visage et ainsi prendre l'apparence de qui il veut. Ils ont des limites, c'est sur, surtout quand il est question d'espèce. Celui-ci est conçu pour prendre une apparence humaine.

\- Ça les rends encore plus dangereux, murmura Léa.

\- Là, je suis d'accord.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Léa.

\- Je croyais que nous avions un arrangement. Pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve toujours mes parents sur mon chemin?

\- Votre mère est mon premier officier et votre père est mon chef de la sécurité. Il y a des situations où il m'est impossible de les mettre de côté sans qu'ils aient des doutes. Vous devez le comprendre.

\- Je me dois d'être prudente. J'ai déjà trop interféré avec cette ligne du temps.

\- Si vous me disiez quel est ce terrible événement que vous essayez d'empêcher, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Je ne vous aurais pas envoyé ici seulement pour changer le dénouement d'une bataille. Le temps est quelque chose de trop sérieux pour qu'on s'amuse avec. Je suis sure que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé et c'est pour corriger quelque chose de vraiment grave. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas satisfaites des résultats jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que votre mission est incomplète. Si c'est aussi sérieux que je le crois, il est temps que nous en parlions.

\- Je le voudrais, mais j'ai donné ma parole.

Tomal lâcha sa console et se tourna vers elles.

\- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

Les deux femmes approchèrent jusqu'à l'ingénieur qui leur indiqua un écran près du champs de force. Il fit un agrandissement sur l'image.

\- Voyez ces circuits ici, ils ont un design très familiers.

\- De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Des Komédos. Ces androïdes sont de fabrications komédos.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont faits de Komédos.

\- Non, pas du tout, mais leur système de distribution d'énergie est identique, ceux qui les ont fait ont du s'en inspirer. Il y a un lien avec les Komédos, c'est certain.

Les deux femmes accusèrent le coup.

\- Très bien, dit alors Johanna. Je vais tout vous dire.

\- Venez, répondit Léa.

Elle la suivit dans le corridor.

\- Il y a un élément présent ici, sur mon vaisseau ou sur le vôtre qui amènera la destruction de l'Agence par les Krenims. Si nous avions détruits tous les vaisseaux Krenims, nous aurions pu changer ça, mais deux vaisseaux se sont échappés et je suis certaine qu'ils reviendrons en force.

\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant?

\- J'ignorais que les Komédos étaient impliqués. Ça change la donne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils m'ont fait et si ça a un lien à ce qui se passe ici?

Léa la dévisagea, étonnée.

\- Vous l'ignorez!

\- Je sais que je suis le fruit d'une de leur expérience et que ça a faillit me bouffer le cerveau. S'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore, il serait temps qu'on me le dise.

\- L'objet de cette bataille, c'est vous. Les Krenims ont menacé de nous détruire si nous refusions de leur livrer la petite fille qui dort à l'infirmerie.

Johanna arrêta de marcher. Cette nouvelle semblait la choquer.

\- Commandeur, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Ma mère est morte à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle devait mourir dans cette bataille, corrigea Léa?

\- Mais j'ai changé le court de la bataille, pourquoi ça n'a pas changé mon passé?

\- Vous travaillez pour l'Agence du temps, vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Je sais et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Ou bien, j'ai créé une réalité alternée où ma mère est vivante alors que je viens d'une réalité où elle est morte; ou bien les événements qui viennent rétabliront ce que j'ai changé et j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien.


	11. Le commandeur White

Après la découverte des ingénieurs, Léa avait appelé son staff pour une réunion. Elle avait aussi inclus Johanna et les deux survivants de son staff. Quand tout le monde fut présent, elle demanda à Tom d'expliquer ce que lui et son équipe avait découvert. Il fit un court résumer de sa découverte.

\- La question qui me préoccupe, dit alors Simon, c'est pourquoi les Komédos utilisent-ils des moyens détournés?

\- C'est évident, dit Riyax, ils ont évolués depuis notre dernière rencontre et ils ont adaptés leur stratégie. Nous les avons vaincus à chaque affrontement direct, il est normal qu'ils tentent une approche différente.

\- La vraie question, dit alors Myriam, est : qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

\- Johanna, dit alors Jamar.

Johanna sursauta.

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Léa, ils ont demandé votre fille, mais la question c'est pourquoi?

\- Je crois que j'ai une théorie, dit le docteur.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Vulcain.

\- J'ai cru, au départ, que les nano-robots présents dans l'organisme de Johanna White voulaient détruire son cerveau pour le remplacer par un cerveau robotisé, mais selon mes derniers examens, ils tentaient de le restructurer.

\- Pour faire quoi, s'exclama Johanna!

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle pendant un instant.

\- C'est impossible de le déterminer sans disséquer son cerveau, reprit le Vulcain, ce qui est impensable.

\- De toute façon, conclut Léa, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de terminer, alors nous ne le saurons jamais.

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour que, au contraire, leurs modifications aient été complétées. Les trois lésions cérébrales qui en a résultées devaient servir de réceptacle à des appareils faits de nano-robots qui auraient été intégrés dans un genre de circuit cérébral.

\- Mais à quoi aurait servir ce circuit, insista Johanna de plus en plus inquiète?

\- Il est certain que c'est quelque chose de liée à la biologie humaine qu'ils ne peuvent reproduire de façon artificielle.

\- De toute façon, sans les nano-robots, ce qu'ils voulaient faire n'est pas actifs, coupa Léa avant que Johanna finisse par se trahir en montrant trop d'intérêts pour cette histoire. Il n'y a donc aucun risque qu'elle devienne une arme entre leur main.

\- Les Krenims pourraient avoir trouvé le moyen de compléter le travail.

\- C'est ça, s'exclama Johanna! C'est ça qu'ils ont fait? C'est ça qui les a fait gagner.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Myriam?

Léa avait compris. Après la première bataille, les Krenims avaient ramenés Johanna avec eux et ils avaient utilisé les modifications faites sur son cerveau comme une arme pour vaincre l'Agence dans le futur. Cependant, cette théorie avait une faille :comment la Johanna du futur pouvait être là si l'enfant avait été prises. Il y avait certainement un lien, mais il manquait un élément.

\- La réunion est terminée, dit-elle brusquement. Commandeur Shiro, veillez rester.

Tout le monde sortit, sauf Johanna et Myriam.

\- Y a-t-il a un problème, commandeur, lui demanda Léa?

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il exactement?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vous avez coupé court à cette réunion, visiblement pour cacher quelque chose et si ça concerne ma fille, je dois le savoir, peu importe la gravité.

\- Ça concerne la première directive temporelle.

Myriam allait répondre quand l'alerte rouge se déclencha. Léa appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Au rapport.

\- Les deux vaisseaux Krenims sont revenus, dit Simon Byrd. Ils se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment, mais ils veulent vous parler.

\- Transférez la communication dans la salle de conférence.

Son clavier bipa, elle transféra la communication sur l'écran principal. L'image du Général Kradaor s'afficha. Il souriait à belle dents.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes si bien remises de notre dernière rencontre, capitaine Roberge.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je partage vos sentiments. Venons-en aux faits. J'imagine que vous venez toujours pour l'enfant. Nous avons éradiqué les Komédos de son organisme et elle en a gardé des séquelles; elle n'est donc plus d'aucune utilité pour vous.

\- Mais nous vous la laissons. Il y a mieux. Nous avons découvert que le commandeur White est sur votre vaisseau. Livrez-nous-la immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda Myriam en s'avançant vers l'écran?

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis le commandeur White.

\- Certainement pas. Je connais le commandeur White et ce n'est pas vous. Alors, pas de substitution, pas de mensonge. Livrez-nous le commandeur White!

Myriam fut déconcertée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Johanna s'avança.

\- Général, si je me livre à vous, laisserez-vous partir le Hawking?

\- Commandeur White, dit le Krenims, ça faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre avec l'Odyssée.

\- C'était à une toute autre époque, Kradaor. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prise à ce moment?

\- Nous ignorions votre vraie valeur. Il y a quelques années, nous avons découvert un vaisseau de komédos à la dérive. Les robots qui le formaient étaient désactivés, en panne d'énergie. Nous avons réussi à en étudier quelques uns et ils nous ont fournis des tonnes d'informations. C'était les survivants de la bataille avec l'Agence et leur seul but, à part survivre, était de vous retrouver pour compléter leur expérience.

Myriam était figée sur place, visiblement sous le choque. Elle ne quittait pas Johanna des yeux, même si cette dernière lui tournait le dos. Elle avança lentement vers elle et se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle regardait le visage de sa fille de profil.

\- Les Komédos vous ont-ils dit ce qu'ils ont fait à mon cerveau, poursuivit Johanna?

\- Bien sur, mais si je vous révèle ça, je ne pourrai pas laisser partir le Hawking. C'est un secret dangereux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas détruire le Hawking, vous détruiriez l'autre moi et ça créerait un paradoxe.

\- Si vous refusez de collaborer, nous détruirons le Hawking, malgré le risque de paradoxe. Il vaut mieux vous détruire que de laisser votre précieux cerveau entre les mains de l'Agence.

\- Très bien, dit-elle alors sombrement, je me livre à vous si vous me donnez votre parole que vous épargnerez le Hawking.

\- Vous l'avez.

\- Non, s'écria Myriam enfin sortie de sa torpeur! Il n'en est pas question!

\- Envoyez les coordonnées, reprit Johanna imperturbable. Je vais me faire téléporter sur votre vaisseau.

Le Krenims hocha la tête et mit fin à la communication. Johanna se tourna vers Myriam qui la regardait encore avec stupéfaction.

\- Bonjour maman, dit-elle avec gravité.

\- Johanna, murmura Myriam. Comment est-ce possible avec les lésions au cerveau?

Puis, elle comprit.

\- Les implants borgs...

\- Je ne devrais pas en parler.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, non plus.

Johanna sourit.

\- Très juste.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Les deux femmes se regardaient bêtement sans savoir quoi dire. Le silence fut brisé par un raclement de gorge. Elles se tournèrent vers le capitaine.

\- Il y a toujours des Krenims qui menacent de nous détruire.

\- C'est vrai, dit Johanna, nous devons faire vite.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies, dit Myriam avec autorité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le général était lui-même allé en salle de téléportation pour accueillir leur invitée. Après une longue attente, le téléporteur fut activé et la jeune femme se matérialisa sur le plateau.

\- Commandeur White, bienvenue à bord. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été si long?

\- J'ai eu de la difficulté à convaincre le capitaine Roberge, répondit-elle en descendant du plateau.

\- La pauvre idiote, elle n'aurait pas du accepter, elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Considérant que vous venez de leur futur et que certaines actions de l'Agence doivent être entreprises avant sa destruction, je vais les attaquer dans le futur et vous allez m'aider.

\- Je n'en ferai rien tant que vous ne me direz pas ce que je veux savoir.

\- Maintenant que je vous tiens, je peux bien vous le dire. Les humains font partis des espèces qui possèdent la capacité d'anticiper l'avenir. C'est souvent de façon intuitive et c'est sous-développé. C'est une particularité du biologique que les Komédos n'arrivaient pas à créer de façon artificielle. Ils ont donc amplifié cette capacité chez vous. Il ne faudrait que quelques ajustement sur vos implants et nous pourrons connaître à l'avance chaque décision d'une flotte adverse et de nous adapter en conséquence.

Il fit signe à deux gardes de l'empoigner.

\- Nous allons d'abord jouer avec votre petite tête, ensuite, nous y mettrons plein de petits robots et après, vous ferez tout ce que je voudrai, vraiment tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Nullement inquiétée par ces menaces, Johanna répondit avec un large sourire.

\- Désolée de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire, mais je suis toujours sur le Hawking. Je vous parle au travers une interface de contrôle, fabriquée pour contrôler votre robot polymorphe. Au fait, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils explosent?

Le sourire du général se mua en rictus. Il se tourna vers le technicien au téléporteur.

\- Envoyez-la dans l'espace!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu obéir, la déflagration emporta tout.


	12. La bataille finale

Sur la passerelle, la lumière de l'explosion emplissait l'écran. Quand l'onde de choque secoua le vaisseau, tout le monde s'agrippa à son siège ou à sa console.

\- Au rapport, demanda Léa.

\- Le vaisseau krenim a été détruit. L'autre vaisseau a verrouillé ses armes sur nous.

\- À un contre un, ça égalise les chances, dit Myriam.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion alpha, s'écria le capitaine, lieutenant Jamar, préparez-vous à tirer avec les phaseurs.

\- Phaseurs verrouillés.

\- Feu!

Le vaisseau ennemi fut touché de plein fouet, mais riposta immédiatement. Le Hawking fut secoué.

\- Rapport tactique.

\- Les boucliers ennemis avant fluctuent.

\- Ne les laissez pas nous offrir leur flanc. Manœuvrez pour leur faire face et feu avec tout ce que vous avez.

L'ennemi tira à nouveau.

\- Rapport de dommage.

\- Les boucliers sont à 17%. Les déflecteurs sont hors service ainsi que les téléporteurs.

Le Hawking avait réussi à se positionner devant et Jamar lança une salve de torpille qu'il accompagna de quelques tir de phaseurs. Des explosions furent visibles sur tous le vaisseau.

À ce moment, le vaisseau endommagé tira une salve de torpille.

\- Les boucliers sont privés d'énergie.

\- Dérivez la puissance de tous les autres systèmes.

\- Capitaine, je détecte une surcharge d'énergie sur le vaisseau. Je crois qu'ils ont activés l'auto-destruction.

\- Vite, s'écria Léa, les boucliers!

\- J'ai dérivé tout ce que j'ai pu, répondit Tom qui occupait la console de l'ingénierie. Nous avons les boucliers, mais pas pour longtemps.

Le vaisseau ennemi explosa alors.

\- À tout l'équipage, s'écria Léa, préparez-vous à l'impact.

À ce moment l'onde de choque les atteint et tous les officiers furent précipités par terre. Ils se relevèrent alors que la poussière retombait, puis une console bipa. Jamar se releva avec difficulté et vérifia sa console.

\- Alerte à l'intrus, des Krenims se sont téléportés sur le Hawking avant la destruction de leur vaisseau.

\- Ils ont dû profiter du fait que nos boucliers étaient désactivés.

\- Où sont-ils, demanda Léa?

\- Niveau 7, section des laboratoires et niveau 2, près de l'infirmerie.

\- C'est Johanna, dit Myriam. Ils vont tenter de la prendre.

\- Envoyez la sécurité dans ces deux sections.

\- Capitaine, laissez-moi diriger l'équipe à l'infirmerie, dit Kirt.

\- Accordé.

\- Capitaine, ajouta Myriam, je dois aller du côté des laboratoires.

La version adulte de Johanna se trouvait dans le laboratoire d'ingénierie où l'interface de contrôle avait été installée.

\- Allez-y et bonne chance.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

À l'infirmerie, les champs de force étaient en place pour protéger l'infirmerie, on entendait des tirs de phaseurs à l'extérieur. Les médecins, infirmiers et les patients capables de tenir une arme avaient pris des phaseurs et surveillaient les portes. Au début, les tirs étaient concentrés sur les portes, puis, on entendit des bruits de combats.

Après un moment, plus rien ne fut audible sinon la voix du lieutenant Jamar qui demandait à l'ordinateur la désactivation du champs de force. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les officiers de sécurité entrèrent. On pouvait voir des Krenims inconscients.

Jamar alla droit vers le docteur Sermak.

\- La situation est sous contrôle, dit-il. Comment ça va de votre côté?

\- Ils n'ont pas réussit à entrer, grâce à vous, lieutenant.

\- Comment va ma fille?

\- Je crois qu'elle est réveillée. Venez.

Il suivit le Vulcain jusqu'au fond près de la baie vitrée qui permettait de voir la zone de quarantaine. La fillette était effectivement réveillée, elle semblait fixer un point invisible, et se montrait peu affectée par les bruits de la bataille. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'enfant enjouée et curieuse qu'elle était juste avant que les komédos s'activent.

\- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour elle?

\- J'ai commencé à fouiller la base de donnée de Starfleet concernant les nouvelles avancées en matière de neurologie. Je suis tombé sur un article intéressant écrit par l'EMH du Voyager sur les avantages thérapeutiques que propose la technologie borg. Je crois que ça pourrait être la solution.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la technologie borg.

\- Je pourrai vous rencontrer avec le commandeur White pour vous expliquer plus en détails de quoi il est question quand nous aurons résolu cette situation.

Le nom de Myriam rappela à Kirt qu'il y avait encore des intrus dans le vaisseau et qu'il devait faire son devoir avant tout.

\- Jamar à passerelle. La situation est sous contrôle à l'infirmerie. Comment ça se passe du côté du niveau 7?

\- Nous détectons beaucoup de tirs de phaseur.

\- Nous y allons immédiatement. Jamar terminé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Johanna s'était réfugiée derrière un comptoir alors que les Krenims se trouvaient à l'entrée du laboratoire. Ils lui tiraient dessus avec leurs armes à particules, mais elle n'avait pas d'armes pour répliquer. Elle avaient été prise par surprise alors que les phaseurs se trouvaient dans un casier près de la porte. Le technicien qui travaillait avec elle avait été abattu. Elle ignorait s'il était encore vivant.

Elle tentait de les éloigner en lançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais les Krenims avançaient quand même. Ça n'allait pas être long avant qu'ils ne la capturent ou la tue.

Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Elle avisa un Krenim qui était maintenant juste derrière son comptoir. En restant accroupi, elle fit le tour et le surprit par derrière. Elle lui agrippa le bras et après une courte lutte, elle lui fit perdre son arme.

L'arme tomba par Terre, le Krenim se précipita pour la reprendre, mais elle s'interposa d'un coup de pied dans le genoux. Il s'affaissa. Elle plongea pour prendre l'arme, mais un tir ennemi projeta l'arme plus loin, puis, deux paires de bras l'agrippèrent et la forcèrent à se lever.

\- Nous l'avons, dit un des chefs dans un appareil. Préparez-vous à activer vos transpondeurs temporels.

Ils allaient l'emmener avec elle. Elle tenta de se dégager en utilisant une autre technique d'auto-défense. Elle réussi à repousser un des deux Krenims qui la retenaient quand un tir passa juste à côté d'elle.

\- À la puissance minimale, dit le Krenim qui avait tiré, ce fuseur ne vous assommera pas, il vous brûlera sans vous tuer. Il parait que ça fait atrocement mal. Et je ne me gênerai pas si vous tentez à nouveau de vous échapper.

L'autre Krenim se releva, puis il tomba par terre, touché par un tir de phaseur. Johanna regarda en direction de la porte. Une équipe de sécurité, dirigée par sa mère, venait d'arriver. Tout de suite, les Krenims se mirent à couvert. Johanna en profita pour courir vers la porte, mais elle dut plonger derrière une console pour se mettre à l'abri, alors que les tirs ennemis reprenaient.

L'équipe de sécurité était coincée dans la porte ce qui ne leur donnait pas une grande porté. Cette fois, Johanna ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était tout de même derrière une console. Les ingénieurs n'avaient-ils pas installé un champ de force quand ils avaient travaillé sur l'androïde?

Elle releva la tête pour voir où étaient les contrôles et la baissa promptement avant de recevoir un tir. Alors, elle leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête et elle entra les commandes de mémoire et comme elle avait une excellente mémoire, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Le champ de force s'activa, emprisonnant huit des douze Krenims.

L'un des Krenims leur cria.

\- Activez vos transpondeurs.

Les Krenims derrière le champs de force mirent la main aux brassards qu'ils portaient et il se volatilisèrent dans un bruit de craquement. Trois des quatre autres continuaient de tirer alors que le quatrième travaillait sur un petit objet métallique.

\- Rendez-vous, cria Myriam! Vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici.

\- D'accord nous nous rendons, dit l'un d'eux. Il se releva en déposant son arme et s'avança les mains en l'air. Les autres firent de même.

Johanna trouvait étrange une reddition aussi rapide après un combat aussi acharné. Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient un plan. Ils avaient bien parlé de transpondeurs temporels. Elle avait remarqué les brassards à leur bras, puis, elle sentit une douleur au bras, des dizaines de piqûres entamaient sa chairs. Elle baissa les yeux et vit l'objet métallique qui ressemblait à l'insigne sur les brassards des Krenims, agrippé à elle par des micro-aiguilles enfoncées dans sa peau. Quelqu'un venait de le lancer sur elle.

Le chef du groupe tendit sa main vers son brassard quand un tir de phaseur l'assomma. Les autres Krenims activèrent leur transpondeurs et disparurent. Myriam se précipita vers Johanna avec son tricordeur pour examiner l'objet.

\- C'est une balise temporelle, dit-elle. Elle peut être activée à tout moment et même à distance.

Johanna comprenait que si l'un des Krenims l'activait, elle disparaîtrait avec eux. C'était sans doute un moyen de fuir vers une nacelle ou un petit vaisseau caché à une époque rapprochée.

\- Elle est piégée, ajouta Myriam, si je l'enlève, elle explosera.

De toute évidence, les Krenims ne voulaient pas laisser leur arme secrète à l'ennemi. Ils ne comprenaient pas que l'Agence n'utiliserait jamais le cerveau de Johanna comme arme temporelle. À part le fait que c'était contraire à l'éthique, le simple fait de modifier les résultats d'une bataille en sachant ce qui allait se passer amenait un risque trop important de paradoxes et ça allait en contradiction avec la première directive temporelle.

Myriam poursuivait les scans, concentrée sur son travail.

\- Je vais voir si je peux désactiver la charge avec mon tric...

Le tricordeur bipa soudainement. Myriam lâcha son outils, tira sur l'objet qui se mit à clignoter dès qu'elle le prit dans la main. Son dernier réflexe fut de pousser Johanna derrière la console. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le bruit d'une explosion.


	13. Le prix de l'exploration spatiale

Johanna se releva en titubant. Pendant un moment, elle crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendait plus rien, sinon un sifflement intense. Elle sentait une odeur métallique et un peu de fumée, puis le son revint brutalement. Elle contourna la console et c'est là qu'elle vit Myriam, étendue par terre, couverte de sang et de brûlures.

Elle se précipita vers sa mère. L'explosion avait été restreinte, mais elle avait été dévastatrice pour Myriam. Sa main gauche n'était plus qu'une masse de chair et son ventre noirci, fumait encore alors qu'une marre de sang grossissait sous elle. Elle remarqua alors que sa mère, toujours vivante, la fixait. Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler pour une équipe médicale. Les téléporteurs avaient été endommagés dans la bataille sinon Myriam serait déjà à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, morte d'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

\- Le transpondeur était en train de s'activer.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser faire, j'aurais trouvé une façon. Je n'aurais pas collaboré à leur plan.

\- Je n'allais pas les laisser te prendre.

\- Tu as mal?

\- Je ne sens rien, c'est bizarre.

Johanna essayait de se montrer forte, mais elle avait une boule d'émotion au fond de sa gorge qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Un officier de sécurité se précipita avec un tricordeur médical. Après avoir scanné Myriam, il le referma et se recula respectueusement. Johanna s'affola.

\- Non! Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau!

\- Johanna, murmura Myriam avec difficulté. Je suis là.

\- Oui, dit la tristement jeune femme, mais j'aurais tellement voulu te connaître.

De sa main valide, Myriam effleura le visage de sa fille et laissa tomber la main comme si ça lui avait demandé un immense effort. Johanna rattrapa sa main et la garda dans ses mains.

\- C'est facile, répondit Myriam, parce que tu es exactement comme moi. Même bébé, c'était évident : une tête brûlée, comme moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Myriam avait prononcé cette longue phrase lentement, avec difficulté. Johanna avait de plus en plus de difficulté à retenir ses larmes.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, ajouta-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Le regard de Myriam se brouilla.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, pour être entrée dans ma vie.

Elle la regarda encore pendant un moment, puis son regard devint fixe, sa bouche resta légèrement entrouverte comme si elle avait encore quelque chose à dire. Johanna comprit immédiatement. Un mot s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

\- Maman!

Elle entendit le bruit du tricordeur médical que l'officier de sécurité avait activé, mais c'était peine perdue, il était évident que Myriam n'était plus là. Johanna ravala ses larmes. Elle regarda le corps de sa mère sans dire un mot, le cœur en miette et l'esprit vide. Elle avait tellement voulu la sauver, elle avait réussi et pourtant le destin s'acharnait à la lui reprendre. Elle voulait rester là, assise près de sa mère sans penser à rien. C'était impossible : le visage inerte de la moribonde lui rappelait son échec. C'était pire que de n'avoir jamais essayé. Elle l'avait vue mourir! Et elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'idée qu'elle en était responsable. Elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir comme ça, mais elle se sentait incapable de la laisser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit le bruit des pas de quelqu'un qui entra, suivi de quelques murmures. Le nouveau venu s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne reste pas là, Johanna, murmura une voix familière.

Elle leva la tête et reconnu son père. Il jeta un regard triste en direction de Myriam, puis il tourna les yeux vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever, et sans avertissement, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui sans dire un mot, puis il se séparèrent. Elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver après la mort de Myriam. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Pourtant, il l'avait appelée par son nom.

Il avait peut-être reconnu son visage ou il l'avait deviné quand il l'avait vue se battre contre les androïdes, après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait enseigné le karaté. Il n'avait rien dit, ni rien laissé paraître. C'était tout à fait son genre de rester discret. Il n'avait pas changé en trente-cinq ans, pensa-t-elle, et elle trouva cette idée rassurante.

Alors, le docteur entra avec des officiers médicaux et une civière. Ça la ramena à sa triste réalité.

\- Maman, articula-t-elle douloureusement. Elle est...

\- Je sais, dit-il tout simplement. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Il ne faut pas garder cette image d'elle.

Il l'entraîna hors de la pièce et elle le suivit docilement : tout le contraire de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Quand il furent dehors, il jeta un dernier regard vers Myriam.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **San Francisco, Terre, 2433**

Devant le centre de commande de Star Fleet, à San Francisco, se trouvait un petit parc, orné d'une allée d'obélisques et entouré d'arbres. Sur ces obélisques étaient gravés les noms de tous les officiers de Star Fleet morts en service. Quand on mourrait dans l'espace, le corps était placé dans une torpille et envoyé dans l'espace. C'était une tradition qui dataient des débuts de l'exploration spatiale, alors que l'espace sur les vaisseaux étaient limitées et que ramener le corps à la famille n'était pas si simple. Comme ces officiers n'avaient pas de tombes sur lesquelles on pouvait se recueillir, ces monuments avait été érigés à la fois pour commémorer leur sacrifice et pour donner un lieu de recueillement.

Le commodore Léa Roberge marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'au dernier obélisque érigé au bout de la rangée. Il n'était pas complètement couvert et quand elle regardait tous les obélisques complètement recouverts de noms, il était désolant de voir à quel point le prix de l'exploration spatiale était élevé. La guerre contre Dominion occupait un obélisque à elle seule, tandis que la guerre temporelle commençait à remplir le dernier. C'était une guerre plus discrète, mais elle avait malheureusement son lot de pertes.

Elle remarqua une femme qui fixait un point précis sur l'obélisque. Elle savait qu'elle la trouverait là.

\- Johanna?

La jeune femme se retourna.

\- Bonjour commodore, je croyais que vous étiez en mission.

\- Je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas en service. Laissons tomber le décorum.

\- D'accord, tante Léa.

Léa regarda le nom que fixait Johanna : « Commandeur Myriam White ».

\- Je me souviens de ses funérailles, suivant ses volontés, nous avions envoyé sa torpille funéraire dans une étoile. J'avais fait un discours.

\- J'y étais. Pour moi, c'était il y a deux semaines.

\- C'est vrai. C'est triste que tu l'aies si peu connue; c'était une femme extraordinaire. Elle était le meilleur premier officier que j'aie eu et surtout, ma meilleure amie.

Léa détacha son regard de l'obélisque et se tourna vers sa filleule.

\- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai été rappelé par Starfleet pour répondre à des questions à ton sujet.

\- Je sais qu'ils croient que j'ai falsifié moi-même mes dossiers et me suis créé un pseudonyme pour prendre le commandement du Newton et aller sauver ma mère.

\- Il est certain que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais je les ai convaincus que tu disais la vérité. Quand tu as effacé de l'histoire la destruction de l'Agence du temps par les Krenims, tu as aussi effacé les éléments qui t'ont conduit à y aller. Tu proviens d'une ligne temporelle alternative. Alors, c'est normal qu'ils aient eu des doutes.

\- Et vous, comment pouvez-vous en être certaine que je dis la vérité?

\- J'étais là, tu te souviens. Je suis maintenant sure que c'est moi qui ai monté cette stratégie, dans cette autre réalité évidemment. Et seul quelqu'un avec mes accès aurait pu te créer une fausse identité avec un grade de commandeur. De plus, ce que nous avons appris sur ton cerveau, le fait que les Krenims tenaient à s'emparer de toi : tout ça coïncide avec ton histoire. Et de toute façon, tu avais à y être, peut importe la raison.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ce n'est pas la Johanna de un an qui aurait pu les aider à vaincre l'Agence du futur, mais celle de 35 ans. Le cerveau de l'enfant n'était pas assez mature et tes implants leur permettaient de terminer la programmation. C'est un cercle de causalité temporel. Tu es allée dans le passé pour empêcher les Krenims de détruire l'Agence, mais ça leur permettait de mettre la main sur toi et de détruire l'Agence. Par chance, tu as trouvé comment briser la boucle.

Johanna soupira et reporta son regard sur l'obélisque à l'endroit où était gravé le nom de sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai brisé la boucle, c'est elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu la sauver? Je croyais avoir réussi, mais elle est quand même morte.

\- Je me souviens d'un théoricien à l'époque où j'étais aux études, un certain docteur... Docteur qui? Je ne m'en souvient plus. Il disait qu'il existait des points fixes dans le temps qui ne peuvent pas être changé.

\- Ça s'apparente à la théorie des points focaux de l'ambassadeur Spock.

\- Sauf que les points focaux ne doivent pas être changé au risque de causer des modifications majeures de la ligne du temps, mais ils peuvent l'être. Les points fixes sont comme des pivots autour desquelles tourne tout le continuum espace temps. Les forces en place sont trop grandes pour qu'ils puissent être changés quoi qu'on fasse.

\- Ma mère n'avait pas cette importance.

\- Ce sont ses actions qui sont importantes, dit Léa. Elle est morte en te sauvant, alors j'ose imaginer que tes actions futures auront un impact important dans l'histoire.

\- C'est beaucoup à mettre sur les épaules d'une seule personne.

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais il y a une part de vérité. Tes actions futures auront sûrement un impact, tout est en rapport avec le pouvoir que tu auras entre les mains et de ce que tu en feras.

Johanna leva vers Léa un regard interrogateur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, tante Léa?

\- Je viens t'annoncer que tu as été promue au grade de capitaine et que tu recevras le commandement du nouveau vaisseau temporel de classe Paradoxe qui vient d'être construit : le USS Hawking-A. Tu partiras avec la quatrième vague vers notre nouvelle base temporelle.

Johanna accusa le coup et son visage s'assombrit. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'obélisque.

\- C'est elle qui aurait du avoir cette promotion.

\- C'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, admit Léa, et je l'aurais chaudement recommandée pour ce poste, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu l'as grandement mérité.

Le nouveau capitaine White se tourna et serra la main de Léa.

\- Merci, commodore. Je tâcherai de me montrer digne de vous et d'elle.


	14. Épilogue : le chef d'oeuvre

Après la cérémonie funèbre, Léa était retournée vers la passerelle, elle avait donnée l'ordre de rejoindre la Terre du 25e siècle pour ramener Johanna et le reste de son équipage à son époque. Le Hawking retournerait ensuite à la station du 29e siècle.

Elle était exténuée, physiquement et mentalement. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter le départ de Myriam. C'était inconcevable. Elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie et si ambitieuse. Et quel capitaine elle aurait fait! Elle perdait aussi une amie, une confidente, quelqu'un sur laquelle elle pouvait se fier quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle soupira. Il était temps de retourner à la réalité. Le Hawking avait besoin d'un premier officier. Elle pouvait prendre Tom en attendant et demander à Starfleet un remplaçant, mais, ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Le candidat idéal était déjà présent sur le vaisseau et prêt pour ce nouveau rôle. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas avec lui la même entente qu'avec Myriam, mais son don à se faire l'avocat du diable à tout ce qu'elle proposait le qualifiait. C'était le rôle du premier officier de proposer des solutions alternatives et il le faisait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur le vaisseau. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience et c'était un bon leader. Il ferait l'affaire.

La porte sonna.

\- Entrez.

Le lieutenant-commandeur Simon Byrd entra.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, capitaine?

\- Oui, commandeur, veuillez-vous asseoir.

Intrigué, il obéit.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : je vous offre le poste de premier officier.

Simon parut surpris.

\- J'aurais cru que que le commandeur Parksan...

Léa le coupa.

\- Comme second officier, Tom est parfait. Mais j'aurais bien de la difficulté à l'arracher à son ingénierie.

\- J'imagine que c'est en attendant que Starfleet envoie un remplaçant.

\- Je vous ai connu avec un peu moins d'humilité, lieutenant-commandeur. Le poste est permanent et je m'attends à ce que vous passiez votre test de commandement dès que possible pour obtenir le grade de commandeur.

Il esquissa un sourire et se renfrogna tout-de-suite après.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Léa?

\- J'apprécie cette promotion, mais les circonstances...

\- Rien n'est jamais idéal.

\- Je comprend, mais ça va être difficile de s'asseoir sur son siège.

\- Votre siège, Simon. Tout le vaisseau est en deuil et pour remonter la pente, l'équipage a besoin de savoir que nous tenons le coup et que nous nous relevons à chaque chute. J'ai besoin de vous et cet équipage aussi.

\- Je tâcherai de me montrer à la hauteur, capitaine.

\- Je n'attends rien de moins de vous. Vous êtes excusés.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Commandeur, dit alors Léa?

Il se tourna.

\- Vous avez la passerelle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Léa se leva et regarda l'espace par le hublot de son bureau. Elle se perdit dans une douce rêverie. Elle imaginait Myriam sous forme de poussière d'étoile, voyageant à la vitesse de la pensée dans la galaxie. Elle se sentait toujours aussi désemparée par son départ. C'est elle qui aurait du mourir; Myriam était tout simplement trop jeune, elle laissait tant de choses inachevées derrière elle. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose!

Elle pensa alors que Johanna, la fille de Myriam, avait quittée l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, lourdement handicapée, physiquement et mentalement, mais elle allait s'en remettre. Plusieurs opérations et une période de réadaptation étaient à venir. Kirt allait avoir besoin d'aide pour passer au travers cette épreuve.

Johanna n'avait plus de mère pour la soutenir, mais elle avait un père et une marraine. Voilà sûrement le message que Myriam lui enverrait : aide-la. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait être une super marraine, présente aussi souvent que ça lui serait possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Myriam, ajouta-t-elle, je serai là pour elle.

Sur ce, elle se leva pour aller dans les quartiers du lieutenant Jamar rendre visite à sa filleule.

En traversant la passerelle, elle remarqua Simon, assis sur le fauteuil de commandement et elle se pensa que la vie était ainsi faite. Elle changeait tout le temps : le bon comme le mauvais; elle évoluait tout le temps : le bon comme le mauvais; et finissait pas tisser la trame de l'existence avec tous ses bons et ses mauvais moments formant, au final, un véritable chef d'œuvre.


End file.
